Until I Collapse
by x Ragdoll Kitty x
Summary: What do you think of the new title? I got my friend to think of that and loads others ... **SEQUEL TO NEW BEGINNINGS** So yeah what it says in the title. Claire is getting used to life as a new born vampire and tries to get on with her life as normal. But in Morganville nothing is normal. How will she cope?
1. Waking Up

**So this is the sequel to New Beginnings. Someone requested in their review :D**

**Please tell me what you think of it and if I should continue.**

**Enjoy x**

**Claire's point of view**

I woke up early on a Saturday morning, and lay in bed for a bit. It made a change not having Myrnin or Amelie wake me up at their hours, for example at 3 in the morning. Vampires might not need any sleep but humans... Well I do. Since Amelie decided to change me into a vampire she and Myrnin decided it was a good idea to not let me feel the warmth of my own bed and not let me get some sleep once in a while. The last couple of months have been hectic.

Anyway I picked up my recently charged phone and saw I had...

102 messages and 148 missed calls.

I went onto the messages and saw 100 of them were from Myrnin and 2 were from Amelie. I groaned. I can only imagine who the calls were from I hesitantly texted Myrnin about why the hell he texted 100 times. I couldn't be bothered to talk if I rang him. My phone buzzed.

_You have a text message from Myrnin_

**Claire where have you been? You were supposed to be at my lab 120 hours ago. Your a vampire now you shouldn't be late.**

**Get to my lab right now. We have work to do.**

I sighed and threw down the phone on my bed. I closed my eyes for a bit and then opened to find Amelie by my door casually leaning against it. I screamed a bit.

"Amelie how ... Why are you here? I want a little privacy you know."

"Myrnin requested me to fetch you in return he would leave me alone for the next century. I agreed but I doubted his time span. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged.

"Um... Lovely... Lips. I MEAN T-SHIRT. DO. NOT. TELL. ANYONE." God where did that come from? Oh yeah I thinking of Shane.

"I'm really sorry to disappoint you but I'm not into women." Amelie said with a straight face.

"I'm not. I was thinking of Shane."

"Yes sure."

"Amelie!"

"Yes Claire?" Amelie answered a question that didn't need an answer.

"Shut up." I said, curtly.

"Why?" Amelie said, her eyes glittering red.

"Why do you think?"

"I think you need to be quiet. The lab rat needs you down his hole." Oliver said coming in behind Amelie. There is a definite height difference between them. Amelie is small ... My size and Oliver is sort of the same size as Myrnin.

"I will in a minute. Can you tell Amelie that I'm not into women? he doesn't believe me." I said, crossing my arms. Amelie smiles slightly, breaking the ice mask she always wears.

"No. I would expect her not to. The amount of time you spend around Monica and Eve anyone would think that." Oliver said.

"I agree Oliver. Maybe we should get a female scientist. Little would like that." Amelie said lightly holding Oliver's big hand.

"We might get a shot of her doing something ... Inappropriate." Oliver smirked.

I made a sound like a strangled scream and stormed past the 2 older vampires into the bathroom and slammed the door. God I really hate them sometimes. Founder and "second in command" or not they can get stuffed. I turned on the bath tap and then froze. Did I just see Amelie hold Oliver's hand in the bedroom?

Oh god ... They fancy each other. They will probably try to mate or do some… thing.

...

ANYWAY get my mind off that subject I run the bath and put more cold water than hot water since I am still "young" and hot temperatures make my skin smoke.

After I check that the door is locked so Eve or Michael or oh god Shane (embarrassing) can't get in I strip down and relax in the tub.

A ... Few minutes later

I have no idea how long I have been in the tub but eventually I get out to someone banging on the door. Because of obvious reasons we had the door vampire proofed. Meaning that however hard a vampire hits the door it won't break. I get dressed with the clothes I brought in and unlock the door. Michael is standing outside.

"I thought you had drowned in there or something. You took ages."

"Yeah well sorry, for enjoying my time in my own house. Well yours but you know." I pushed past him and went into my bedroom. I stopped short when I saw Amelie and Oliver ... on my bed. Oliver is on top of Amelie and they are doing something which I _really_ would not want to find out.

"Oliver I swear to God if you bite me one more time your life would not be worth living."

"Says the woman who enticed me to get on top of her."

"Shut it." Amelie said. I stayed still for a minute longer and then I knocked on my desk. Oliver is top less which I just found out (I am very observant) and Amelie has her top un-buttoned. I know I shouldn't mention this but her bra is black. I'm observing. It's not everyday you see the Founder and coffee shop owner ... doing ... it on my bed in my bedroom. Both jump out of their skin. Oliver eyes go instantly crimson and I step back.

"Little Claire ... Would be so kind as to go out of the room? Me and Oliver need to talk." I get my phone and go outside. "Go downstairs." Amelie said. I go downstairs.

I creep back upstairs as silently as possible hoping they won't hear.

"...Please relax. She won't tell anyone, and if she does then her punishment won't be pleasant." Amelie said. I can hear Oliver growling.

"You punishments are always pleasant. You will just send her to live with that lab rat you call a friend. The punishments you give me..." I hear Amelie sigh. "Amelie! I'm telling you something. Am I boring you with why you should just kill that thing?"

"Oliver please... Babe. Will that shut you up? If I call you certain things?"

"No it won't. It doesn't help either."

"What are really annoyed about?" Amelie asked.

"That Claire watched us..." I heard kissing noises. Throwing up...

I heard slight heavy breathing.

"Amelie ... You have to train your puppy not to walk in on people."

"Of course. But it was Claire's room and her stuff is in there. We could go to my house."

"That's a brilliant idea." I heard more kissing. I took my phone, put in on video camera and placed it in my room at an angle so the camera is facing the 2 vampires. I waited 2 or 3 minutes and then took the camera away and stopped it.

Going back downstairs, I picked up Shane's laptop and turned it on. Once it had warmed up then I pulled up his You Tube account got his user name and password (somehow...) and then uploaded the video with the title saying "Hot Stuff."

I put in the description, "Want to see 2 people making out? I caught this from 2 relatives who are supposed to hate each other."

Then I changed Shane's username (with permission) so that Amelie or Oliver couldn't think who it is. Then I deleted the video on my phone and shut down the laptop. I wonder how many views that would get.

**So Amelie and Oliver are ... Friends :D**

**What should happen in the next chapter?**

**Comments and thoughts please put them in your review.**

**Thank you**

**Lilly xx**


	2. The Confrontation

**Claire's point of view**

After posting the video I went away and came back 3 hours later from TPU. (Texas Prairie University for those who don't know what it stands for.) I got home and logged on and the video already had 300 views. I scrolled down the comments. Most are really weird and strange like:

"This is so hot."

Most were just plain gross like:

"I masturbated while watching this."

That one made me puke. I didn't really want to know what they were doing while watching it. I sighed and kept scrolling down.

"Hello little Claire." a cool voice said. I screamed and slammed down the laptop screen. I whirled around and saw Amelie standing there looking ... Creepy.

"Hi ... Amelie. H-How are you?" I stammered slightly.

"Fine thank you. Might I ask what you were looking at?" she asked, lightly.

"Um... Just coursework from the university." I said, edging the laptop away from Amelie's small hands.

"Well.. Oliver went on this ... Thing he saw someone outside on and it showed ... Inappropriate intimacy between me and Oliver. Like what you saw. He asked me to see what you were on for fear of killing you." she said coolly.

"Nothing. It's nothing to do with... That's my phone." I reached for the phone Amelie had taken. She held it out of reach.

"I gave this device to you which means it is still mine so I can look at it whenever I want. Oh look ... in the recovery section you have the video. You wouldn't have by any chance uploaded it on the computer have you?" she asked. I shook my head. "You took this so you could look mainly at me and fantasize about you taking Oliver's place?" she asked, smirking. I threw the pillow at her.

"For the last time I'm not that into you!" I shouted. "Ugh..." she is so annoying. My face stinged. I looked up at the smirking Amelie. "That hurt."

"Grow up your a vampire. Vampires don't get upset when pillows are thrown at them."

"You threw that hard though." I complained. She rolled her eyes.

"Back onto the subject ... Your into women now." Amelie said. I made a sound like a strangled scream and threw more pillows at Amelie's chest. She laughed. _Laughed._ Who would have thought someone would hear Ice Queen laugh?

"I. Is. Not. Into. _Women._"

"Of course your not..." Amelie said. I gripped my hair and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt slight warmness and velvet on my mouth/lips and I momentarily kissed back. _Thinking it was Shane._ He has a habit of doing things like this. The velvet and slight warmness left and I opened my eyes. Amelie has disappeared.

* * *

At midday-ish I got my stuff ready for university. The Math's exam is today and even though I will breeze through it I still go and take the exam.

I go out and head to Common Grounds for a caffeine boost. Oliver is at the counter ... Which I dread. I go up."Coffee please." I said, in a tired tone. I had to lift and pull really heavy stuff that Myrnin couldn't do so himself because he had to "supervise." His idea of supervising isn't helping at all and just watching me and eating a pack of crisps.

I looked up to see what is taking him so long. Oliver is smirking.

"What?" I ask, irritatingly.

"Thinking of your girlfriend?" he asked.

"_What?"_

"Must have been a lovely night, kissing under the stars." he smirked more.

"God dammit Oliver, just tell me what your talking about!" I shouted, frustrated. Instead he just made my coffee, took my money and ignored me. I sighed, frustrated and left.

When I got to the university everyone ignored me. Of course this is normal, I'm usually ignored but very few people talk to me. Today that very few people seemed to have died or been drained because they aren't even acknowledging my existence. I shrug and go to class.

Of course the test was a breeze and still people ignore me. I pack my things and arrange an appointment with Amelie. Monica and her Monickettes have been annoying me more than usual. Mostly now they are taunting me about girlfriends and kissing. It's driving me mad that everyone knows but they aren't telling me.

When I get to the Founder's Square and go in even the vampire don't acknowledge my existence. I ignore it and sit down.

"Waiting for your girlfriend?" a male vampire asked.

"_What girlfriend?" _I ask getting really frustrated.

"Calm down my sweet. It's just hormones." people sniggered. I ignored him.

"Claire Danvers? Amelie will see you now." the receptionist said.

I got up and slammed open the door to Amelie's office. Amelie is busy signing papers and she looks up when she hears the door open. She smirks slightly.

"Amelie can you tell me what everyone is talking about? Because they are saying I'm into girls and the university people are ignoring me even the very few people who... What are you doing~?" I asked. Amelie stood up and came the side of the desk and leaned against it.

"Kiss me." she said.

"And your saying _I'm_ into women?" I asked, incredulously. Amelie shook her head.

"No, I am not. I think your the one into women. Maybe being changed into a vampire has unleashed this ... Attractiveness. Your the one who kissed me." she said. I had been holding my phone and about to text Shane that Amelie is into girls when she said that last bit. I dropped my phone.

"_What?"_

"Your the one who kissed me. Naturally I would have shied away and gone and thrown up somewhere but I was wondering how long you would stay there. Quite long, was the result." Amelie said, with a straight face. I stared open mouthed.

"You were next to the kitchen door and I was next to the TV. I think I would have known if I had just gotten up and ... Did something to you." I said, avoiding the word _kiss._ Amelie sighed, like she felt sorry for me or something.

"The wild Claire inside has broken free and has extinguished the conscious Claire. You didn't know you went to me until I went and you opened you eyes. Poor, poor little Claire." she said, regretfully. I shook my head vigourously.

"_You_ kissed _me_! I stayed on the sofa next to the TV and when I put my head down _you_ kissed_ me_. Stop trying to say I did something to you. Why did raise this topic anyway? Ugh your so ... _Annoying_." I shouted pulled at my hair. Yes it did hurt but better than listening to this pervert ... (Don't tell her I called her that) try to put the blame on me. Amelie sighed and shook her head.

"Such poor little Claire. Confused about her identity. Your like a dog who bites, you know Claire. Once he has tasted blood there's no telling when he will strike next. Same with you. Kiss someone and that fire is released and there is sadly no telling when it shall light up again." Amelie said. I clenched my hands into fists. I looked over at the wooden spiky tall thing, grabbed it and threw it at Amelie.

Amelie caught it easily before it even reached her chest or stomach.

"Amelie can you just drop it? Trying to adapt to only drinking blood and having to worry how hard I can hug Shane before he can't breathe and all this complicated crap, is hard enough without you telling me I'm into people. Just drop it." I said getting frustrated.

"Oh little Claire ... So dainty ... And yet so fragile." She took my hand and squeezed. I think all my bones crushed and snapped. I pulled away from her.

"Amelie you little bitch! That hurts. Jeez ..." I said before I could stop myself. I cradled my hand. Amelie eyes sparkled red.

"This is teach you to not act like a peeping Tom and put it on the Internet for the world to see. You will take down that video. What me and Oliver do in our own time is our business. Not yours. Now leave." she said, firmly. I flexed my already healing hand and looked at un-smiling red eyed face. I got up and left.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? Who do you think is into women? Amelie or Claire?**

**And mean Amelie for breaking her hand...**

**Sooo any comments or thoughts? Please put them in your review and reviews are much welcome :D**

**Thank you x**

**Lilly xx**


	3. Amelie's Brother

**Chapter 3 - Amelie's Brother**

**Please read and review thank you x**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

After that really annoying meeting with Amelie I went home. I got dressed, flexed my now healed hand and did my hair. Then I got something to eat and went outside and visited Myrnin. He "needed" me again anyway.

When I arrived there Myrnin is ... Doing something. You can never tell with him. It's rare to find him doing something normal ... Like reading a book or going out.

"Hi Myrnin ... Oh Hi.. Amelie." I sighed when I saw the Ice Queen sitting in on of Myrnin's chairs.

"Hello little Claire." she said coolly. I died a little on the inside.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, a little rudely but oh well.

"Visiting Myrnin's only friend. What about you?" She took a dip of something red. I hoped it wasn't blood. I don't know why but after her accusing and annoying conversation yesterday I just really wanted her to starve or something.

I shrugged.

"You should stop staring at me, little Claire. I'm not attracted to you." Amelie said. I looked away and sighed. Amelie got up. "And you should stop sighing like you are very sad you will never get with me."

"Go to Hell." I said simply. Amelie smirked.

"And you would like me to with you? To pleasure you?" she asked. I threw a pillow at her. She smirked again and left.

Going home, I sighed. What is with Amelie today? She is so annoying.

I read my book then went downstairs and got something to eat. After getting a slice of toast I went back upstairs and lay down on my bed. I sighed.

How did vampires live for thousands of years without suffering from boredom? I picked up my phone and considered ringing Myrnin. But knowing him he probably broke his phone or did something that means it probably beyond recognition (he is capable if this by the way) or did something...

I got up and got my vampire issued coat and went outside. Usually I could just go out in a top and trousers - my usual clothing - and only get probably sun burned but now Amelie so helpfully changed me into a vampire I would not only get sun burned but also burned to a smouldering pile as ash.

Definitely not what I would like. Or Amelie for that matter.

As I wandering around and daydreaming someone bumped into me. I stumbled backwards and a vampire pale arm grabbed mine and steadied me. I looked up at the person.

He was wearing a vampire issued coat and didn't look physically older than me.

"Erm... Hi? I mean thanks for..."

"Don't mention it. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Whats your name?" he asked. His voice wasn't that deep but manly enough.

"Im Claire. Claire Danvers."

"I'm Brandon. Amelie's brother."

I felt my mouth drop open. Obviously he wasn't the Brandon who terroized me when I first came to Morganville and Oliver (who pretended to be nice then) had saved me from.

Its just that I never imagined Amelie having any family. Well except Naomi and Bishop but they are ... Uh... Different.

Just different.

Brandon stared at me. "You alright Claire? You acting like Ive said something really insulring." he said.

I closed my mouth and cleared my throat. "Erm no. Just that I never imagined Amelie having any sibling exccept Naomi." I said. Brandon smirked.

"Naomi isn't Amelie's sister by birth. They are linked by blood. Both Amelie and Naomi were changed by Bishop means that are linked. And they see themselves as sisters." Brandon said.

"Ooh.. Ok. So um... You going to Amelie's or was you going to knock on my house?" I asked.

"Yes. We can go to Amelie's if you like."

I nodded and fixed my coat then walked in the direction of Amelie's place with Brandon following behind me.

After getting to Founder's Square and getting past the guards me and Brandon sat down in the waiting room. I decided to start up a convosation.

"So um... Brandon. Was you born with Amelie or are you linked by blood like Naomi?" I asked. Brandon looked at me in that creepy way.

"Amelie only had 1 biological sister and her name was Audrey. She got pampered by Bishop and Amelie got ignored. Me and Naomi are linked to Amelie by blood."

"Okay. Cool..." I trailed off looking around the waiting area.

"Do you want to see Amelie as a baby?"

I turned to him. "Huh?" I asked.

"Amelie as a baby... Want to see a picture of her?" Brandon asked. I hesitantly nodded not sure whether I wanted to see Amelie, the Ice Queen as a baby. Brandon took out a picture of a cute baby girl with striking blue eyes and naturally pale skin. I was surprised to see it was in colour even though Amelie was born in about 14 or 15 something.

Then I relized I was saying cute to Amelie. I smiled shakily. "Shes very nice and ... Pretty nice." I said. I was so transfixed on the photo that it took a few seconds to relized it had dissapeared. I looked around and saw Amelie standing behind me folding the photo in half to prevent anyone seeing. Brandon sighed.

"Hey sis. Mind giving me the photo back? I was showing your friend." he said coolly. Amelie looked at me with cold blue eyes.

"Claire child?"

"Y-Yes?"

"With me please. Brandon stay where you are until you are needed." she said.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Get real sis. No-one will put it on the Internet. Relax."

"I will relax when you finish showing this child pictures of my private life. Now come Claire." and Amelie walked off to her office. I reluctantly dragged my feet after her into the Ice Queen lair.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Please review your comments are much appreciated and I will reply to everyone who reviews :D**

**Thanks x**


	4. Toilet Problems

**Hi sorry for the long wait I was busy and distracted and couldn't get any inspiration for the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I shall reply to everyone. :DD**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

**Claire p.o.v**

**Amelie's Office.**

Walking into the Ice Queen lair was always a bad thing. She could quite easily kill me or drain my blood or make me her slave or ...

Better stop thinking these things otherwise Amelie might actually do it or I will get nightmares. I never get nightmares. Not really. Even though the first time in Morganville and all the vampires and everything ... That was creepy. But still I didn't get a nightmare. Amelie sat down on her comfy chair and organised papers. Then she sipped her red stuff - I hope to god it wasn't blood ... - and then wrote something. I stood there waiting. I had learned from experience that you don't do anything if Amelie doesn't tell you to.

"Sit please little Claire. I hope you know that." she said. I was confused by that last bit. But I sat anyway. "Now little Claire. I have seen you have met my blood brother. You haven't seen the photos of me when I was a child, and you will not engage in him ever again. He is bad news and I ... Escaped from him a long time ago and now he is back. Stay away from him." She said. I nodded.

"Why do I need to stay away from him? He's nice and he's only trying to make friends you know..." I trailed off, momentarily forgetting you don't speak unless you are spoken to. Amelie looked up at me with cool ice blue eyes.

"Because I said so. You have only met him today. I met him centuries ago. Do the math and you will find out." I sighed and nodded. I was about to give up when something surfaced in my mind. I focused on it for a minute to see what it was but when the veil lifted ... It was one of those things that should only be kept in your head. I twiddled my coat's zip and looked around the office. The thing that shouldn't be said wouldn't go away so I just decided to say it very quietly and very quickly and hope Amelie's sensitive sense of hearing won't pick it up.

"You looked really cute in that picture of you, Amelie." I said, very quietly and very quickly. Someone snickered behind me but I couldn't be bothered to turn around. Amelie looked at me expectantly.

"I what? You think I look cute?" She asked. I felt my cheeks heating up. I shook my head, quickly. "What then? Because from what I picked up from your rushed speech was that you had changed genders and had started liking females now. What would Oliver say? Or Myrnin... He had his sights on you, you know and now your attracted to females ... He is going to be sad." She said. I burned up more.

"No I still like boys and Shane its just that I thought you were cute in the photo of when you was a baby. That's all." I said, hurriedly.

"Right. Anyway meeting closed I only wanted to take you away from my brother and tell you, you haven't seen that photo and you should stay away from my brother. Are we understood?" she asked, expectantly. I nodded, knid of desperate to get out of the office. And not that kind of desperate ... Sort of another desperate.

"Um... Amelie? Where's the toilets?" I asked. Amelie smirked.

"Child since when do vampires need to relieve themselves?" she asked. I felt a sinking feeling. The fasted I could get back home to the Glass House was around 15 or 20 minutes. My bladder or urine storage would not last that long.

"You really don't have toilets?" I asked, hoping she was only saying one of her bad jokes. Amelie looked at me.

"No. Not really anyway. Some humans come but as children are wreckers we don't have any toilets for them to wreck. You would just have hold it." she said.

"But it will take 20 minutes to get back home!" I almost shouted.

"Then you will have to hold it for 20 minutes." she said, simply. I figeted and moved around. Amelie made a sound like a groan. "Also please will you not relieve yourself in my office on my floor, please? It shall be very un-plesant." she said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't go to the toilet every day." I said and walked around some more. Amelie did a small shrug. "Amelie!" I said her name, without any reason why. I am not normal.

"What is it Claire? You will have to hold it in for 20 minutes, do not relieve yourself on my carpet and please leave. What is there not to understand?" she asked me.

I sighed and sidled out of the office door. Unfortunately Amelie's brother had dissapeared and there was no-one I could ask to take me home. I also need to crap somewhere.

"ROAR!" someone shouted. I screamed, almost crapped and peed myself and spun around. I could have put a stake through his heart if I had one and there were no witnesses.

"Myrnin what the HELL? You freaking scared the crap out of me, you idiot!" I shouted. Myrnin laughed. I ignored him and went towrds the door. The scare from the mad scientist had taken my mind off the bladder and backside problem but I still needed the toilet.

"I heard ... You need a ride?" Myrnin said, obviously recovering. I spun around.

"No I am never getting in a car with you ever again. _Never."_ I said firmly.

"Why not?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because A) You don't know how to drive and B) you almost killed me once when I got in with you." I said. Myrnin walked towards me. He would totally tower over Amelie he's so tall.

"I have learned how to drive now Claire. Have you heard of the driving instructor? They are fascinating." he said and clapped with a stupid grin on his face. I nodded, not really listening. "And they are excellent snacks." he said. I whipped my head towards him.

"What do you mean snacks? Did you _eat_ the driving instructor?" I asked, incredulously. Myrnin shrugged.

"They are tasty and some are very annoying. I need a treat for sitting down so long." he said, casually.

"But you can't eat someone who teaches you not to kill anyone!" I said and walked off.

"I can drive Claire, believe me please!" he called. I sighed and turned around. Then the mad scientist turned on his puppy-dog look.

"Fine but if you try to kill me or anything we're finished." I said. Myrnin nodded enthusiastically.

**In the car.**

Getting inside a silver Peugeot I put my seat belt on. Myrnin knowing him didn't bother. He turned on - Or hot wired - the car and drove off. The ride was smooth. Maybe he has learned to drive. Then it got bumpy.

"You know Claire?" he asked me.

"What?"

"I was lying about learning to drive. I don't think Amelie applies for human driving instructors." he said. I seriously would have killed him. I stared at him opened mouthed. Suddenly the car veered and I screamed.

"Myrnin stop this car right now!" I shouted. Myrnin laughed manically.

"I love cars!" he shouted.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry for the long wait I was ... Busy. With suff. And Skool.**

**ANYWAY pleasee review the big blue button is more noticeable now. :D**

** I would really appreciate it thank you !**


	5. The Conversation

**Claire's point of view**

I am never getting into a car with Myrnin ever again. Never in my life. After trying to kill me yesterday and leaving me with nightmares so I couldn't sleep I am never getting in a car with him ever again. I wouldn't go near him but I don't think Amelie would allow that. Even though the vampires are cured of their sickness and everything is more or less normal in Morganville she won't let me stay away form the death driver.

It's 3:37 in the morning, it's still dark outside and everyone or except Michael is sleeping. I have 9 or 10 hours till I have to get up for college. I have done everything I can think of, excluding getting dressed. There's no point in getting dressed. I pick up my phone and call Amelie. She is most probably awake since she is a vampire and rarely sleeps. The phone rings 3 or 5 times before she picks up.

"Yes? Why are you calling me at such an hour that is very unusual for you, my little child?"

I sighed. "After you made me take a ride with Myrnin who almost killed me I have been having nightmares and now I can't sleep. Can I come and visit you... Or you ... Visit me?" I stammered. I mean who asks the Founder, the Ice Queen to visit you?

Amelie stayed silent for a moment. I was going to start babbling about that she didn't have to come over she can stay where she is but then she spoke.

"Yes you may." Then she hung up. I sighed. I got up and put on a top and denim trousers then went downstairs and got my jacket. I write a now saying I was going to Amelie's house then at the same time a letter came through the vampire proof letter box. It was vampire proof because Myrnin has this annoying habit of going through our mail. I open the letter and inside was a simple letter saying Amelie's adress. I went out and walked the short distance to Amelie's house.

**Amelie's House**

"Come in." A cool voice came through the door. I had made it without getting bitten our drained. I opened the door carefully and a servant came and directed me to Amelie's bedroom. Inside Amelie had on her her dark blue velvet dressing gown with her black bra visible. She is brushing her hair. She turns around.

"Hello my little child. Valerie please leave us." She said. The servant Valerie nodded and left closing the door with a soft click. Amelie looked at me and sat down on the end of her bed. Un-like my bed it doesn't creak.

Amelie pats the space next to her. I reluctantly sat down next to her. Then Amelie un-zipped my coat and took it off. For a moment I thought she was going to take off some more of my clothes but then she turned.

"I must admit little Claire I have never really had anyone to come and visit me in the middle of the night. Anything could happen, is that true?" she asked. I nodded vigourously. She smiled. It was soo weird seeing her smile. I looked down.

"Um.. Yeah. Well I have8 or 9 hours till I have to get up for college and do the usual business... What do you do to pass the time?" I asked her.

"Go out and kill a bunch of homeless guys. Then feed on their blood and then go and plant them outside Oliver's apartment so it looks like he has done it." Amelie said. I looked up and stared at her. She stared back. "What?"

"Nothing just ... I thought you couldn't kill anyone... You have to go to the hospital for a drink." I said. Amelie rolled her eyes as if I had just said the most dumbest thing ever.

"Claire, sweetheart I own this town so I can do whatever I like. And some vampire will come along and eventually kill the homeless guys and I can't keep tabs on everything so I clean them up myself." she said.I nodded and looked down. "Valerie come please." she called. I looked up. Valerie must have been waiting outside or something because she came in.

"Um... Hi Valerie." I said. Valerie bowed her head at me.

"Please get Claire, this child some night wear. She will be residing here for the night." Amelie said. I looked between Valerie and Amelie.

"I'm .. Staying here?" I asked. Amelie nodded.

"Yes. I can't have you going outside and attracting un-wanted attention. You are staying here and you will be leaving at 11:00 this morning." she said. Valerie went out to get me some clothes. Then she came in carrying a black long sleeved top and kinda dark blue denim looking pj trousers. Amelie got a comb which looked like it just came from the packet and started brushing my hair.

...

Okay starting to freak out a little. First she stripped off my coat and now she is brushing my hair...

"Um... Amelie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Claire?" she asked in a almost bored tone.

"Why are you brushing my hair?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" she asked.

"Well you took off my coat and now you are brushing my hair ... I can do these things myself you know." I said. Amelie stopped brushing my hair and started stroking it. Then she got up, pulled loose hair from the brush and then put the brush on the table.

"Here are your night clothes." Valerie said. I had forgotten about her. My bad.

"Oh thanks." I took them. I looked around. "Um is there anywhere private I can change?" I asked.

"We're all female." Amelie said.

"But... Yeah I know but I would like somewhere _private. _You know I am not used to getting changed in front of people, like you." I said. Amelie sighed and turned around. She un-wrapped her dressing gown rope and pulled it off. Thankfully she was wearing pj trousers so only her deathly pale torso and black bra was visible. Then she got her pj top and put it on.

You know the annoying thing about this woman? She makes everything look graceful. I would probably struggle to get the pj's on. She smoothed down her pj top and looked at me expectantly. I began sidling behind Valerie. Amelie stepped forward grabbed my arm, pulled me then pushed me onto my back on the bed. For a horrifying and disturbing moment I thought she was going to rape me... But she crossed her arms and stared at me.

Valerie left the room.

"Get un-dressed." she said simply. I shook my head. "Now or I will un-dress you. Then Myrnin will spread it around like wild fire." she said. I shook my head again. She sat down on the bed. I cautiously got up from my lying position.

"I will going now." I said, mainly to myself.

"No you won't." she said, examining her nails.

"I am. I'm going now." I said and got up. Amelie happened to move at the same time and next thing I knew I was doing the one thing I wore myself I would never do because people would get the totally wrong idea and because it is mainly gross anyway.

I was kissing Amelie.

I didn't INTENTIONALLY kiss her its just that she was moving and I was moving ... I did _not _want to kiss her. She touched my face and then pulled away and smirked.

"You will never hear the end of this, my dear. It will spread faster than wild fire." she said. I kept my head down and eyes closed. She can not see me.

"I am going now. You will not stop me or kiss me. It was you not me. Okay bye." I said quickly and headed for the door.

Which is quite hard when your eyes are covered. I think I bumped into a dozen things before I reached the door.

**Glass House**

At the Glass House I made a bee line for the bathroom. Then I locked the door and kept banging my head against the sink.

I did _not_ just kiss Amelie the Ice Queen. She actually kissed me as I pulled away or tried to first (she had me and I could not move. She didn't pull back, considering she had said most times that she is 100% straight and would b sick to her stomach if another female ... Tried anything on her.

Actually she didn't say that, but it's true. I looked at the bathroom clock. 8:14 a.m. Is it really that time already?

I un-locked the door and almost screamed in fright and surprise when Michael appeared.

"Are you alright Claire? I heard a noise...?" he asked. I nodded.

"Oh yeah perfectly fine. Never better. You should get some sleep. I will see you. Bye." I slipped past him and into Shane's room. Obviously he is still sleeping, Shane or rather 18 or 19 year olds aren't prone to waking up in the early hours of the morning.

But I shook him anyway.

"Uh ... What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I need you to do something for me." I whispered.

"In the morning." he mumbled.

"It's morning." I said.

"In the afternoon." he mumbled again.

"It can't wait till then!" I almost shouted.

"Late afternoon." he said.

"Shane!" This time I did shout.

He rolled over. "What is it?"

"Can you ... Do something for me?" I asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"First kiss me then I need you to make a tape." I said.

"Kissing is easy. Find some geek to do the tape stuff." he said. I sighed. "Good night." and that was the the end of that.

I sat on his bed and lay down and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Poor Claire...**

**What do you think of this chapter? Please review and the review button is a nice shade of blue and is more prominent :D**

**Review and I shall make another chapter ! **


	6. The Newspaper

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the late updating I have been busy with time wasting skool and ... Stuff... Yeah... This chapter is in Amelie's point of view and further down will be Claire's. :D**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Newspaper**

* * *

**Amelie's point of view**

"Oliver and Myrnin are waiting for you in the reception, Madam." Bizzie said over the intercom. I sighed. What do they want this time?

"Send them in." I said, knowing I was going to regret this.

Oliver came in dragging Myrnin by his arm. I looked at them with a definite bored expression. Ever since I had Myrnin go and live with Oliver they have constantly been here and been at each other's throats.

"What do you want this time boys?" I sighed.

"This freak tried to coat me in pink paint."Oliver said. I groaned. This again?

"He's gay he should be expressing it!" Myrnin replied back yanking his arm free of Oliver grip.

"I'm pretty sure he is gay but please stop coming in. I have other people which have more interesting ... Stories to tell." I trailed off. "Anyway Oliver leave, Myrnin stay. I need you for something." I adressed them.

Oliver mumbled something but then left. Myrnin looked around.

"Myrnin your assistant tried to kiss me." I said. Myrnin laughed. "Just spread it around that Claire isn't into males anymore. You do a perfect job on Oliver." I said. Myrnin recovered and sighed. "Now please." Myrnin went.

**Claire's point of view**

Waking up I groaned. My body ached and I have no idea why. Then it came flooding back to me. Amelie's house and her change of orientation. Gross.

I go downstairs after going to the bathroom and doing my business. I look at the newpaper still half asleep but what I see on page 16 wakes me up.

_Claire Danvers gone Gay_

_Claire Elizabeth Danvers the so called straight genius and has exposed to her real orientation: Gay or lesbian. An annonymous source said that he had witnessed this girl kissing the _Founder. _Of course the Founder would have pulled back if the girl had been human. _

_Claire Danvers has been changed into the un-dead for her "safety" and resided at the Founder place of residence for a few days after that. It could have been there that her orientation surfaced._

_"It was horrible and I couldn't move. I regret changing her, she just held on." The Founder speaks of her dis-comfort._

_We all have to be-_

"What are you reading, cupcake?" Shane voice floats down the stairs and I dropped the newspaper. I hadn't been able to let go and just screened through it all. I changed the page to stop him from noticing and pretended to do something worthwhile.

"Uhh... Nothing." I call back.

"I'm going to work. Cya tonight." he went out the door. I collapsed into a chair.

Seriously did Amelie actually do this? I thought she was too stuck up for any of this crap. So I decided to go and see her and set her straight on this whole sick joke.

**Founder's Square**

At Fpunder Square I storm through for once not really intimidated by the vampires. Crashing open her door to her office she was just talking to a man. She looked up at the noise and smirks.

"I'm sorry Mr Maxwell, this meeting will have to wait. I have to get rid of this intruder." she said. Mr Maxwell nodded, got up and left casting an evile glance at me. The guards close the door. Amelie leaned back in her chair.

"What can I do for my child?" Amelie asked.

"Did you put in the newpaper about me being-"

"Attracted to me? No. In fact Myrnin did that. He was bored so I got him to do something. Don't worry no-one will think twice before getting near you." Amelie said and smirked. I sighed frustrated.

"Why did you do that, though? You were the one who came onto me not the other way around!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever chick. I have people waiting please leave?" she asked. I huffed and left.

* * *

**Uhh ... Yeah this is short but I have kind of a writer's bloc k which is very temporarily as I am writing stories !**

**Please review !**

**Thank you my angels :D xxx**


	7. The Broken Bones

**Thank you for the reviews! I love you xx**

**This is going to be Amelie's point of view in a meeting then Claire for the rest :D**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Broken Bones**

* * *

**Amelie's point of view**

"Amelie are you listening?" An annoyed voice said to me. Or rather half shouted. I looked up. Oliver looked at me. I nodded mutely.

"What did I just say?" He demanded. I thought. Actually I haven't been listening to a word he has been saying. I was thinking of Claire.

"Amelie!" Oliver said again. I sighed. I looked at Myrnin who was entertaining himself with paper clips and playing cards. Then I looked at the 2 humans, my bodyguards and Oliver. Then I looked at the table.

"Amelie, Gods sake woman, stop daydreaming and listen to me!" I glared at him.

"You don't say that to me." I said quietly.

"Well listen to me." He said. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair.

"If it is about Claire and her welfare I am not listening. Claire gets left alone and she does not come into any plans." I stated simply. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Not that, idiot. About the freaking cafe." I glared at him.

"Do not call me idiot. Or you are no longer welcome in this town." I said quietly.

"That's right Ollypop." Myrnin un-helpfully added.

"Shut up, rat." Oliver said.

"You shut up. You're the one annoying my friend."

"I said shut it!" Oliver shouted.

"Both of you shut up." I said. Myrnin smiled and went back to his ... Whatever he is doing.

"Oliver sit. Why do you want to talk about the cafe?" I said, nearly calmly. Oliver kept standing.

"I prefer standing. And the amount of kids that come in and annoy me is un-real. Ans you won't let me kill them?" He asked.

I face palmed.

"That is what you called a meeting for? To discuss about how the children are annoying you?" I asked, incredulously.

Oliver glared at me. "You really think I would do that?"

"It looks like what you are doing now." I said.

"Not only that. Tell you're friend to stay out. Or so help me I will kill him." he hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ever heard of staying away from each other?" I rested my head on my hands. This is getting boring.

"I do that. It's that rat who doesn't listen." Oliver complained. Myrnin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I think everyone knows you're the rat and gay." he said. And with that comment it sparked a fight. Oliver grabbed and threw Myrnin across the room and the breeze knocked over his tower. He was much more concerned about his tower than being thrown across the room.

"My tower!" Myrnin shouted. I groaned and stared out of the window.

"Serves you right you freaking rat." Oliver spat. Myrnin lunged and I decided to go.

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

I had just finished revising for the Calculus exam when the door bell rang. Naturally I was nervous and wary cos it could be anyone and you can never be sure in a town run by freaking vampires.

I got up and went to the door. I peeped through the peep hole (hence why it is called peeping heh heh) and saw it was worse than the average serial killer. The Founder stood outside. She rang the door bell again and I silently took a step back. She is not coming in here and that is final. She might try to rape me for all I know.

"Claire Danvers open this door. Or whoever is inside." The Ice Queen said. I decided to risk it even though I will probably regret it later.

I hesitantly opened the door. Amelie turned around and looked at me.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi..." I said.

"May I come in?"

"No!" I blurted out. She looked expectantly at me. "I mean... Not right now. I don't have any clothes on... I have just been in the bath." I lied. I am probably the worst liar ever.

"Funny. I don't remember seeing denim towels or trainers. Seen as you have come from the bath." she said. I sighed. "Now I will ask again. May I come in?"

"Fine. But don't rape me or try to kill me or anything." I said. Damn, I thought. That's probably going to give her ideas now.

"I won't. Just come." She strolled in through the door. I will now officially call Amelie Ice Queen, she or the Founder. Too creppy and what she has done (the newspaper) doesn't earn her name with me.

"I want you to work with Oliver and Myrnin. You will tutor them to become better acquaintences. They had a fight tody and to be honest, love, I am getting very sick and fed up with it." She said. I looked at her. Did she just call me _love?_

_"_Um... No." I said. I shook my head to emphathise it. "You know what? I think you should tutor them yourself because Myrnin is you're friend and Oliver likes you. So you shouldn't get me to do everything for you I am not you're slave. Personally I think you should go to Hell." I said, instantly regretting it.

"Oh really? Is that what you personally think of me?" She asked, deathly quiet. I nodded. "Okay. I will have to punish you, won't I? Maybe death would be a good one. Or near enough." she said. I stood up and backed away.

"Heh heh why don't we just forget about it? You know..." I trailed off as Amelie came towrds me. I backed away and didn't look into her crimson eyes.

"You will pay." she said lightly and simply. I swung out to hit her but she caught my hand and crushed it. I forget how strong she can be. I yell. "And that isn't the only thing getting broken." she said. I try to step back afraid she means my neck but she grabbed my leg and snapped the bone instead. I collapse to the floor.

"Ow..." I trail off mostly because of pain.

"Be lucky I spared you. Try to hit me or insult me like that again and you won't be so lucky." She said. Then she left closing the door softly behind her.


	8. The Hospital Visit

**Thank you for all the reviews! I luv you all ! xx **

**Here is chapter 8 please enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Hospital Visit**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

Owww... My hand and leg kills. I can't even stand up thanks to the bitch. I sigh frustrated. It sucks to be injured but sometimes she needs to really ... Step down a bit. I mean jeez just cos she's a vampire and the oldest doesn't mean she has to ... Ugh she is so annoying.

I reach for my phone but it out of reach on the living room table. I sighed. I managed to crawl my way over to the table then I kept pushing it and my phone fell off... Further away from me. I groan frustrated.

"Help me... Help me... Help me..." I said over and over again. Like anyone could hear me. The house could probably but it couldn't really do anything. I leaned back my head on the cold and hard laminate flooring.

"Claire? I'm home." Shane's voice floated through the door. OMG Heaven on Earth!

"Yes! I'm here! Help me!" I said getting up. I leaned on my hand and a bolt of pain flashed up my arm. I almost screamed. "Ow..." I said as quietly as possible.

Shane comes in and goes to the living room. She sees me.

"Hey love what are you doing down here?" He asked. I shrugged lightly. He gently grabs my broken and helps me up. Another bolt of pain shot up my arm this one more painful. I scream/yelp and drag my hand back. It throbs. Shane kneels down besides me. "What's wrong? Have you broke you're hand or something?"

I nod. "Um... I broke it when I was coming back from Myrnin's." I said and winced a bit when I applied pressure.

"Clumsy. What am I going to do with you?" He sighed. He helped me up. My leg was totally out of it and I stumbled. "And you're leg?" He asked surprised. I sheepishly smiled.

"Let's go to the hospital." I said.

"Not the vampire one. We need to go to Amelie-"

"No!" I shouted this time not blurted. "I can not go there. Um... Been banned." I said.

"Why?"

"Because... Um... I annoyed Amelie. And Oliver. They said to stay away." I said. Shane sighed. "Please can we just go to the hospital here? It's a long way and a bit time wasting asking the Founder's permission and going to a hospital outside of here..." I trail off.

Shane sighs. "Fine. But you do all the talking." I nodded. He helped me up and went outside and he gently let go and I slid into the car.

"Ow..." I groaned the dull pain back.

"You alright?" Shane asked. I nodded.

"Let's just go please." I said and sighed.

"First I need caffeine. I can't go to any vampire hospital with no energy." Shane said. I groaned.

"Do we have to? Oliver might see me then my life is over... Or maybe Monica... Then I will have to let Amelie-" I stopped just realizing what I said.

"What did Amelie do?" Shane asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just wants me for a meeting." I said quickly. Shane sighed and drove the car. I lay in the back waiting to arrive at the so called "vampire" hospital. I'm sure they're are humans there.

Yeah they are humans there.

* * *

**Amelie's point of view**

"Amelie you have got to see this!" Myrnin came into my office without an invitation as usual. I didn't look up.

"What is it Myrnin?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Just look." He said. I sighed and looked at him. He was juggling tennis balls then he shot them into a hoop. "Wow!" he shouted and clapped. I looked away. "That was amazing, wasn't it Amelie?" He pestered.

"Mm hmm. Very amazing." I said sarcastically.

"You should try it." he said. I shook my head.

"I'm alright." I said. I sighed. "Did you just come in to show me that?"

"Uh... Well I was going to show you something else ... Ahh this mud pie look!" he held up a picture. "Now I have forgotten. Cya." He went. I died a little on the inside. This guy is killing me.

I prefer more entertaining people. Like Claire. She was entertaining. Until she insulted me. I had to break her weak little bones. Well they were weak to me but probably rock hard to someone else as she is one of the un-dead.

"Valerie come in please." I called to my servant. She didn't come in. "Valerie." I called again. No answer. I sighed got up and went to the door. "Valerie!" I said louder this time. She came quickly.

"Sorry miss." she said.

"In." I said and went to my desk.

"Yes Miss?" she asked.

"I need you to go and get a little girl for me." I said.

"Who Miss?" she asked.

"Claire Danvers. She lives at 716 Lot Street and I want you to go and get her here. I have a surprise for her." I said. I write down the adress and give it to Valerie who gets her coat on.

"What do you want me to say, Miss?" she asked.

"Just say her mother and father want her to come to the Founder's office." I said. Valerie nodded.

"Yes Miss." she said and got her coat and went out of the door. I sighed and sat back down at my desk.

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

At the hospital they did an X-ray and confirmed that my hand and leg was broken. Then they did a bunch of tests and questions and then put my leg in a plaster cast and my hand in bandages to keep it place. They also gave me a pair of gray crutches which took a bit of time getting used to.

At home I was watching TV when the door rang. This time I didn't risk it and stayed on the sofa. Shane went to answer the door.

"Hello. I am here for Miss Claire Danvers. Her mother and father would like to see her at the Founder's office." I heard someone say.

"Claire? Someone for you." Shane went back upstairs. I half walked to the front door. Amelie's personal servant Valerie or something stood there.

"You're mother and father would like to see you." She said. I sighed, got my coat and went outside. I mean it's my parents. Not like the Ice Queen. Nothing would happen.

* * *

**Review please! Thank you my angels x**


	9. The Plan and the Arrival

**Here is chapter 12/13 ... Get confuzzed ... Anyway this is a fast update, so plz review fast LOL :D Thank you ! Oh and Claire's Parton has thought up something unsettling for Claire ... *whispers* read on to find out...**

* * *

**Chapter 12/13 - The Punishment**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

I came back to consciousnessat about 2 in the afternoon. I got up and went to the bathrom. The door is locked. Then I rememebered what had happened. I had hoped that it was a dream but obivously not. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't actually dreaming.

Ow.

Nope I wasn't dreaming. I sighed.

"Claire come please!" Amelie' voice floated upstairs. I ignored her. I know I must be crazy but I wanted to see what would happen. Amelie's female servant who had coats thrown at her comes in.

"Miss Danvers? You need to come downstairs. The Founder would like to see you." She said. I crossed my arms and sat on the bed.

"What will happen if I don't come? She'll punish me?" I rolled my eyes. The girl looked thoughtful.

"You don't really want to know." She said.

"No tell me." I said.

"No sorry." She said.

"I'm a vampire and you're human. Tell me." I said, demanding. The girl sighs.

"The Founder said if you don't come then ... Oliver or Myrnin have permission to ..." She trailed off. I looked at her.

"What? Tell me. Am I going to have to be their slave or something?" I asked.

"They have permission to have ... Intercourse with you." She said quickly. I heard.

...

"What?" I asked/exclaimed. "That is gross, why did you tell me that, ugh!" I said.

"You wanted to know." The girl said.

"Yeah but... Ugh..." I said.

"I think the same." A bored voice said. I looked up. Oliver stood there. I backed away slightly.

"If I don't come, you have permission to rape me?" I said, meekly. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I would never think of touching you in that way as long as long as I live. It'd just you're Patron who has a sick mind." Oliver said. I sighed with relief. Oliver turned the glare to the girl. "Go to Amelie and tell her she has to think of some other punishment for Claire truancy." The girl nodded and went out of the door.

"What about Myrnin?" I asked. Oliver looked back at me.

"What about Myrnin what?" He asked.

"Would he ... Rape me?" I asked. Oliver shrugged.

"He's crazy. And you have been working for him so you should know." He said.

"He probably would then." I said.

"You would like to now he has sexually abused anyone since he changed. Or since I met him. So it's unlikely he will do it to you." He said. I sighed in relief. "Now get downstairs. Or do you want to see what Amelie has in store for you?" I sighed and got up and then went past him. Oliver seemed to radiate this un-comfortable aura that just made you stay away for him.

Downstairs I went through the door into Amelie's part of the house. The girl I saw upstairs is pouring I hope some weird red drink into a cup, which I didn't like to refer to as blood. She looked up.

"Hello Claire. Will you sit?" She gestured to a chair in front of the desk. I went and sat down.

"Would you like a drink?" The girl asked. I nodded.

"Um lemonade please." I said.

"We don't have lemonade." Amelie said.

"What do you have then?" I asked.

"Tea, blood... And water. Valerie can go and get blackcurrant drink if you like." She said. I looked at the girl. _Valerie... That's a nice name. _I thought to myself.

"I'm fine ... I think I will have water." I said. Valerie went into the kitchen. I looked back at Amelie who is examining her nails.

"What the Hell?" I asked her. She looked up.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You said if I didn't come down, that Oliver and Myrnin can rape me! What the Hell?" I said. Amelie smirked.

"It isn't true. But it got you downstairs, didn't it?" She asked. I stared at her.

"But seriously? Oliver said he wouldn't even think of raping me and Myrnin hasn't raped anyone since ... Ages ago but he's crazy so ..." I trailed off. Amelie watched me and the smirk left her face leaving it frozen again.

"It got you downstairs. Myrnin is crazy yes. Now onto the subject... You will be Oliver's sevant." She said.

"Can't I be yours? I like you, I want to stay with you, please let me stay with you!" I begged. Amelie shook her head.

"No Claire I-"

"I love you!" I blurted out. Amelie looked at me.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Um... I like you... Please let me stay with you! I thought if I say I love you, you might get flattened ... I mean flattered!" I said. "Please Amelie..." I begged.

"Um... No Claire sorry but you are with Oliver." Amelie looked at me like I was crazy. Oh god... I might be turning into Myrnin. Oh well. Anything to stop me from having to be Oliver's servant.

"Pleeeease Amelie! Please!" I begged more.

"Claire no!" Amelie said firmly. Okay ... Drastic measures...

I grabbed her hand. "Please Amelie I would do anything you want, I just don't want to be Oliver's servant, he'll kill me." I whined. Amelie took her hand back and wiped it.

"Claire I think you need to see a doctor." She said. I shook my head.

"I just want to be you're servant..." I said. Amelie looked at me. She smirked. And not in a nice way.

"You are that desperate you would re-veil you're secret love to me?" She said.

"No! No no no no no. Please let me be you're servant." I asked. Amelie shrugged and face face turned frozen again.

"Fine. If it will shut you up." She said. I practically hugged her.

"Thank you Amelie!" I said. Amelie didn't hug back but awkwardly patted my back.

"You're... Welcome... Now let go." She said.


	10. Healing and the Fight

**Thanks for the reviews ! Here is the next chapter! :D Review please thank you !**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Healing and the Fight**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

I sat im-mobilized and frozen in Amelie's gaze. Her ice blue eyes bore into mine. I could hear Myrnin giggling then he stopped. I heard wood clatter and Amelie looked away for a moment, releasing me from her gaze.

"Myrnin what on Earth are you doing?" Amelie asked. Oliver kept slowing drinking. It sucks sometimes I have to be handicapped, stupid idiotic vampire for breaking my bones.

"I am testing the wood's magnetic features on metal's attractive features." Myrnin said.

"What?" Amelie asked, confused. "Never mind." she turned her gaze back to me. I closed my eyes. Im not looking at her. "Darling little Claire. You must know that I am not doing this to hurt to. It's part of my plan to keep you with me. I like you as a daughter little Claire." she stated.

"Well... I don't like you. You chased me around everywhere... You freaking broke my bones... Why on Earth... Ow... Would I like you after all that?" I said wincing from the pain, as Oliver changed position. I bet he was enjoying this. Suddenly Oliver groaned and fell. A stake was sticking out through his chest. Amelie sighed.

"Great. Go and kill my favourite man." Amelie said. Shane appeared.

"Shane!" I said weakly. Shane came and took me up away from the Ice Queen.

"You stay the hell away from my girl. Get near her and you die." He said. I could have kissed him. Amelie got up and came to me. I tensed up and braced myself against Shane for when she bit me and or hit me or... Kiss my head.

I was not expecting that.

"Bye. I will see you later. I would like to see you again." Amelie said and turned to Myrnin. "Myrnin, my crazy friend, please open a portal." Myrnin complied and opened one. Amelie looked back at me with no emotion and then went through the portal into Myrnin's lab. The portal slammed shut behind them.

"I wonder what they want..." I trailed off.

"Let's get out of here." Shane said, gruffly and dragged me away.

Once in while, (I know it's crazy and I must live in a bubble or something) I forget I am a vampire.

I remembered when Michael gave me a blood bag and I asked why he was giving me for. He gave me the I-think-you-have-gone-crazy look. Then I remembered. Also my leg and hand had healed.

The doorbell rang. I went to answer it hesitantly.

I opened the door and there stood Sam, Amelie's boyfriend and Michael's grandfather. He looked at me.

"Hello Claire. May I speak with you?" He asked. I nodded. Sam came in.

"Since you are getting connected with Amelie I want you to help me. She won't see me. But you can go and see her whenever you want." Sam said. I felt sorry for him.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Can you give Amelie this necklace?" He asked. He took out a small box and showed me a beautiful gold necklace.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"Glad you like it. I want you to give this to Amelie. And hopefully make her see me again." Sam said. I nodded.

"I could give it to her but I don't know about the other bit. She... Is... Complicated." I said and looked down. I felt Sam smile.

"Yeah she is that. But she is getting close to you so maybe she would want to please you any way she can." he said. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay." Sam smiled left the box (which is now closed) with me and went. I sighed. First Amelie turning apparently lesbian then her trying to kill me and now Sam is using me as a messenger person. What is my life coming to? Or maybe this world? I mean who on Earth lives in a town full of freaking vampires?

I wonder what Amelie would be like if she was human... Myrnin as a human... Would probably be in a asylum by now. And Oliver would be one of those people who are always depressed and moody. Amelie would be... An Ice Queen. One of them people who are always shows no emotion. Like a freaky sort of robot.

* * *

**Amelie's point of view**

Looking out of the window as Claire walked towards the house I stared at different parts of her, only her back, her hair and probably her neck.

I looked at her vein which carried her blood which fed her, the oxygen, food and water that went all around her body. That blood should be in my body.

As I thought about this my eyes turned red and my fangs came down.

"Amelie I need you're help." Oliver's voice cut through my thoughts. I took a moment to calm myself then I turned around.

"What is it?" I asked a little shortly.

"You're _friend _needs help." Oliver put emphasis on the friend. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"What's wrong with Myrnin?"

"Well Myrnin didn't do anything. Well not him directly. Michael started the fight." Oliver smirked and left. I sighed. Well at least he had the mind to warn me. Maybe it's because I added him in my plan ... Sort of. I grabbed my coat as it is very hot out and I went after Oliver.

"Wait a minute I'm coming." I called to him.

Outside vases and pots lay broken and scattered on the ground. I saw Myrnin and Michael. Myrnin might be crazy but he has lessons in fighting... From Oliver. They fight a lot.

"Boys stop it." I called to them. A growl came back as a reply. I sighed and went over. I almost got clawed. I pulled Michael away.

"Calm down Michael." I said to him quietly in his ear. Myrnin came for him. "Oliver restrain Myrnin." I say to Oliver. He comes and restrains Myrnin with a lot of disgust and repulsion. I suppress I laugh.

I bring Michael into the shade of the hallway of the Founder's Building.

"Why did you fight?" I asked him.

"Myrnin said that Claire was getting drained and he liked watching her die. And he said that Oliver was draining her and he did nothing to stop it." Michael's fists were clenched. I was about to tell him that I told Oliver to do that but I decided not. Better not...

"Ah yes. Poor Claire. That was stupid of him." I said pretending to be sad.

"You're the one who broke her bones." Michael said accusingly.

"Yeah... About that... That was out of frustration. She's a vampire now so she will heal in no time." I said.

"Anyone who touches me or Claire will die." he growled. I suppressed a laugh. I touched Michael's shoulder. "Touch in a threatening and want-to-kill way." He said.

"Okay. Come in. You look a little burnt." I said. Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright." I led him through to my office and let him rest there. Then I went to my desk and sat down. Very soon little Claire will be mine.

Very soon.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**


	11. Food Poisoning

**Claire's point of view**

Waking up not really rested thanks to my change into the un-dead. I reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. Also I tried the toilet. I forget I can't use it ever again except to puke in or something. I sigh.

Going downstairs I see Eve making breakfast. This is different. I have no idea if I should be afraid or not. I edge closer and the food smells good. Maybe it will taste nice?

"Hey Eve." I said. Ever screams and turns around. I jump backwards as well. I also forget that I have silent footsteps. "Sorry!" I exclaim. Eve breathes heavily for a bit and calms down.

"Jeez CB more warning next time?" She asks. Could be either... I nod.

"What are you making?" I ask.

"Egg on Toast and sausage sandwhich." She said. "The egg and toast are ready, want some?" Eve asked. I hesitantly nod. I have only ever tasted Shane's cooking and my own so Eve's might give me food poisoning... Or not. I sit down and she dishes out the egg. The egg looks deformed with the yellow yolk spilling out from the middle to near the end. The other egg wasn't much better. Half of the white part of the egg was missing.

But at least she was trying. Practice makes perfect... Sometimes.

Eve fetches me a knife and fork and sits down with her perfectly made eggs. But Michael or someone else could have cooked that for her. I exhale and bite into the egg. First reaction: Very hot! At least I don't have to worry about food poisoning. Second reaction: ... Uhh... It's nice.

"Very nice, Eve." I said after I had swallowed and eaten the whole plate. Sadly I didn't feel satitated. I get up and put the dish and knife and fork in the dink of steaming water and then go into the living room and sit down and watch TV. Being a vampire is like being a human... Minus the fangs, the pale cold skin and the need to drink blood all the time.

I pick up my study book and flick through it. I see someone come to the door and ring the doorbell. I sigh and go to the door and open it. Myrnin stands there.

"Myrnin? What are you doing here?" I ask. He turns around and is completely oblivious to my lack of colour and pulse he could probably hear.

"I need Oliver." He said.

"Oliver is in Common Grounds." I said.

"Amelie?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Why do you need her?" I ask.

"Because he is my friend and I need her." He said. I stopped and reply it in my head.

"Wait did you just call Amelie a "he"?" I ask looking at him.

"I hope not." An icy voice says. I whirl around and The Ice Queen is standing at the top of the stairs.

I suddenly felt sick.

I went to the bathroom and drank some un-satifying water. Then a few minutes later I am sick in the toilet. My drink came up (blood) and I made a retching sound. After being sick twice I threw up mornings breakfast. After retching 3 times I eventually stopped. I flushed the toilet. Then I had a banging headache. I groan and lean against the sick smelling toilet. I bang my head against the toilet but that only made it worse.

"Claire, child?" Amelie's icy voice floated up the stairs. I ignore her. She comes in.

"I'm going to bed." I said and got up shakily.

"Take some medicine. Myrnin needs you and you have an appointment with me." Amelie's emotion-less voice said.

"I. Am. Going. To. Bed. Leave me alone." I said slowly in case the Ice Queen had trouble hearing or understanding.

I went into my bedroom and lay down in bed. I guessed a few hours of sleep and washing my mouth out with water will take away the taste and the headache.

"Claire wake up." Amelie says, coming into my room. I frustratingly groan and put a pillow over my head. "Fine. But you will face the consequences." And she left. I finally had some time to sleep. I drifted off into a restless sleep.


	12. The Punishment

**Thanks for all the reviews, here is chapter 12 and hopefully it will be longer than the last chapter. ****:) Sorry for the late update I have been dying with the cold ... My legs were weak and I have a sore throat and runny nose ... I didn't feel like updating ... I am still ill but decided to give it a go :D **

**Enjoy and review !**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Punishment**

* * *

**Claire's point of view.**

At about 12 in morning/afternoon I was enjoying the comfort and warmth of my bede. Then the warmth-ness was interrupted by a cool and slightly hard hand on my shoulder.

"Wake up, girl." A slightly deep voice said. I groaned and opened my peepers (eyes) and saw Oliver. I had a mini panic attack I thought it would be Shane because his voice is deepening now.

I groan and push him away. He growls. I look at him.

"What, dude?" I ask, sleepily. Oliver just stared at me. He takes the duvet off me and dumps it on the floor.

"Get up now. Amelie wants to see you." He said flatly and went to lean against the door.

"Well you're not going to watch me get dressed ... That's kind of perverted." I said, quietly even though there was no point since he could hear anyway.

"I'm supposed to be here to make sure you don't go back to sleep." He said. I looked st him, the warmth-ness leaving me. I started to shiver a bit.

"Is this what Amelie calls when I face the consequences?" I asked.

"No. The consequences are much worse." Oliver said, with a straight face. Banging came at the door. Oliver ignored it. I looked at the door, wondering who it is. "Get dressed." He said simply. I sighed and got up. I walked kind of stiffly to my wardrobe and pulled out some jeans and a black sweater. I started to take my top off and casted a glance at Oliver. He had his eyes on the floor.

Well at least I didn't have to worry about him being a pervert. I stripped the rest the my clothes and put on my jeans. Then I put on my jumper. Then I took the jumper off. _What am I thinking? _I thought to myself. _It's like 100 degrees outside why the Hell would I need a jumper?_ So I switched it for a dark blue shirt. _Much better._ I thought.

I looked in the mirror. I looked nice and casual. If only my skin and a little colour and I wasn't one of the un-dead now, I would be perfectly and moderately happy. Oliver looked back up. He opened the door and Myrnin fell in, if it wasn't for his vampy reflexes he would have fell straight on his back.

Which would be funny. Lol...

"Myrnin what the Hell are you doing here?" Oliver asked, in a mean tone he always used with Myrnin.

"I am waiting for my student." He said, simply.

"Sorry but she has other plans. Amelie wants to see her." Oliver said. If I was a mind reader I could probably have guessed what Myrnin was thinking before he said it.

"I could drive her." Myrnin said. I shook my head.

"No no no. Last time I let you drive you almost killed me. You might impale me on a wooden post for I know." I said. It sounds like exaggerating but it could happen. Definitely would happen with Myrnin.

"I will drive very carefully." Myrnin said. I rolled my eyes.

"You said that the last hundred times I let you drive." I said. Oliver sighed impatiently.

"Enough of this child-ish bickering. I'm driving you, Claire so get in the car. And you, lab rat get back in you're hole." He said. Myrnin rolled his eyes. Oliver dragged me by the arm to the car and uncerimonously dumped me in the front passenger seat. Then he got in the driver seat and started the engine.

I decided to sit and wait and see what Oliver's driving is like. I decided a calm mood and calm enviroment-

"Hey hippie! I killed you're mom." A drunken guy slurred. Oliver got out, and in one movement snapped the drunken guys neck then put him in the boot of the car. _He stinks..._ I thought to myself. Oliver seemed to think so as well because he got the drunken guy out of the boot and dropped him back onto the road. Then he got back into the car and drove over the guy. I couldn't help but hear the crushing of bones.

Anyway in a calm-ish mood and in a calm-ish enviroment I sit in silence. Very soon making conversation became in-evitable.

"So uh... Oliver? Are you good at driving?" I asked. Oliver stayed silent. I decided to ask again. "Oliver-" Before I could finish a cool hand is wrapped around my throat. Thank god I didn't need to breathe I would probably be dead by now. How anyone can drive with this thick tinting is beyond me. I can see through the tinting - at last but it still seems a little dark to me.

"Do you want to know what you're punishment is?" He asked. I nodded meekly.

"You are to be a slave to Amelie and me. Myrnin won't get that priviledge. You are not to talk and even you even say a _word_ then you will be punished more." He said.

"All this because I couldn't get up this morning? Did you know what time it was? 1 in the morning." I said. Because who in the right mind who wake someone up, who had been run ragged all day and only allow them 2 - 3 hours sleep? Oliver's grip tightened on my throat.

"The punishment starts now." He said, ignoring me. I sighed.

We arrived at Founder's Square and Amelie is standing there in a sun-proof coat. She doesn't look very happy but she never looks very happy. Oliver threw a thick coat on me and pushed me out. A body guard grabbed me and brought me to Amelie.

"I see Oliver has informed you of what I expect of you." Amelie said touching my throat. I flinched away. I didn't know my throat had heated up and her cool hand was kinda painful. I nodded meekly.

"This is a bit over-reacting. Jeez I need my sleep." I said.

"Vampires don't sleep and you will get used to it. You are my new born so I control you. You will stay with me and you will learn that you don't need to rest. Now no talking and only speak when you are spoken to." She said. I sighed. "Understood?" she asked. I nodded. "Good. Now come with me. You're are this way." I followed her inside where she stripped her now warm coat and mine and threw them on a young female servant. She sighed and put them on a hanging rack.

"This is you're bedroom for the time being. Enjoy you're week." Amelie said and opened the door. Only then did I notice what she was wearing. A dark blue gown with a wide black belt around her waist, or maybe stomach. Her pale blonde hair was loose.

"Um..." I started.

"No speaking." Amelie turned to look at me.

"You look very pretty." I said, quickly.

"Thank you. Now go inside and I will call you when needed." She said, in a slightly softer tone. I went inside the room and Amelie closed the door behind me. I heard the door lock. I groaned. Hopefully no vampire or mental human was coming after me.

I lay down on the bed and stared at the window. I sighed and went to sleep. Sleep is a good way to pass the time.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and I will make another chapter as soon as possible :D**


	13. Getting the Gifts

**Thank you to the only reviewer of the last chapter ... Here is the next chapter and I was wondering should I do the double ruler ... Does it look cooler or just a kinda waste of time? Please say in you're review :D**

**Also sorry for the late update I was ill and dying with the cold and I was immobilized so here the chapter :D **

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

"Claire, Claire wake up now! Today is a special day!" Myrnin said, loudly and shook me probably half a million times. I groan, seeing as I am not going to get any sleep and I sit up.

"What is it?" I ask, sleepily.

"It's Amelie's birthday! We have got to get her presents!" He said, loudly again. I wouldn't say shout because shouting would make me deaf.

"Whaa..." I ask, very sleepily again. Myrnin pacing around like a trapped tiger.

"It's Amelie's birthday! We have to get her presents now! Oh and also avoid anything that is the colour of peach Amelie hates that colour." Myrnin said again. I nod once then go back to sleep. Myrnin shakes me again. I groan and sit up.

"What do you expect me to do, Myrnin? Get a card that says happy 1,000th birthday?" I ask him. Myrnin shrugs.

"Or you could just get her a puppy card and put that messege in. We have to get her clothes and toys and jewelry and lots of stuff!" Myrnin said, his vice rising. I lean away from him. Then I get up and go to my walk-in wardrobe. Posh, isn't it?

"Myrnin get out of my room. I want to dress in private." I said, getting my jeans and shirt ready. I hear the door slam. I sigh then get into my clothes then go downstairs to get some money. I managed to get £30.00 or $30.00 then I went out to an anxious and excited Myrnin. Uh... This is going to be a long day...

**Some hours later**

We eventually arrived at some store, after Myrnin relentlessly killed passers-by with his absolutely terrible driving. I tried to insist but he just said that "I'm too young."

I got out, wanting to get a far away from the death vehicle as possible. Then I went into the jewelry shop.

"Monica I swear to god." I hear a icy voice somewhere. Sadly I can't pin-point it.

"Oh come on. This necklace is cute. You should totally wear it then you can bite Claire and beat her up." The un-mistakable voice of Monica Morrell floated somewhere.

"Claire Danvers is my newborn. If for some reason you haven't noticed I have changed her. So no I will not be beating her up or biting her, but I may be doing that to you, if you don't keep you're mouth shut." The voice floated from somewhere. I took a step closer and saw Amelie and Monica.

Monica looks speechless then goes off to sift through some more clothes, casting evils at Amelie when she is not looking. How am I supposed to get jewelry from this store with vampire hearing (Amelie) and a big mouth (Monica)? I sigh.

Coming out of the store Myrnin is dis-mantling a phone box. Mental note: Keep the mad scientist away from anything dis-mantling-able.

"Myrnin, stop that. Amelie's in the store." I said. Myrnin looks at me.

"Then go back in and pretend you're not buying anything for her!" He said loudly. I roll my eyes, groan and go back in.

Amelie isn't anywhere visible at the moment so I decide to check in the women's changing room. For once or for the first time I am glad Amelie isn't male cos then she could just hide somewhere male-y and scare me and whatever and that would really piss me off...

Looking through the changing rooms I see most of the off-green curtains are open. some are closed. I peek through the crack in one and there is a brown haired woman trying on a bra. I shiver. Ick.

The next one seems to be examining her ... Chest. I shiver more. Finally, thinking that the women in here are all doing something gross I peep into the last one and see a pale, blue eyed, pale haired woman trying on a top and a black bra. Amelie.

I wait outside, not so weird to watch her getting changed and to prove Amelie's annoying suspicions of me liking women.

A few minutes later I hear Amelie put on her clothes the curtain is drawn back. She sees me.

"Claire what are you doing here?" She asks, smoothing out her top, with one hand and holding her stuff with another. Add 2 things to my vampires amaze me list.

"I was waiting for... Someone." I said. I look around. When I am sitting down Amelie seems to grow. A few inches.

"Right. Then why ere you looking at me while I was trying my clothes on?" She asks. Crap she saw that.

"You... Saw that, did you? Could have been my twin..." I lied.

"Of course I saw you. I'm not blind, like humans." She said. I sigh.

"Well I was just waiting for a changing room to be free." I said. Amelie sighs and and gestures to the empty room.

"Enjoy yourself." She rolled her eyes a little and then walked off, probably to the counter. I sighed. Then I got a necklace that is made from silver that doesn't burn vampires (I hope) and some chocolates. Then I went to go to the counter just ask Amelie left. I saw her talking to Myrnin and Myrnin doing some crazy gestures.

"$11.50." The cashier said. I handed ver $20.00 and she gave me the change then I went out the door.

"... That is stupid." Amelie said. She looked at me and went to her car waiting idly in the shade. The car drove away once she was in.

"Anyway got her a card?" Mynin asked. I looked at hm.

"Myrnin it's a _jewelry_ shop. They don't sell cards, stupid." I couldn't help but say.

"Don't call you're boss stupid. He is in fact very clever and very good-looking." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said to myself.

"Where is a card shop?" Myrnin asked. I looked at him.

"Dude... You're a _vampire. _You have been living here for god knows how long and you don't know where a card shop is?" I ask. Myrnin shook his head. I sighed and walked away. Myrnin must have presumed I knew where it was so he followed me.

Instead I walked to Common Grounds where Oliver usually resided. Myrnin waited outside and I went in. Iwalked up to the counter.

"Um..." I looked up. Oliver cold brown looked at me. "Do you know where a card shop is?" I asked.

"Why would I know that?" He asked.

"Because Myrnin said I need to get a card for Amelie or she'll kill me because I didn't get her anything." I said. Oliver took his hand off the lever and passed a drink to a student.

"Amelie doesn't care about birthdays. You'll most likely annoy her if you get her something." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I have been with her longer." Oliver said. I sighed.

"Oh well I brought her something. I'm just looking for a card to make Myrnin happy." I said.

"I'm not telling you. Unless you would want to annoy her and get her to hurt you, which would please me, stay away from her." He said and went into his office. I sighed. I went back outside.

"Myrnin we'll get the card later. Now I need to go home and then I have a meeting with Amelie then we can do whatever you want." I said. I left him and walked home.

* * *

**What do you think ? Sorry for the late update I was ill and dying with the cold ... But I am recovering now :D**


	14. The Encounter

**Here is the next chapter :D I iz recovering so the updates may be coming faster :D This chapter is Amelie's birthday :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

Arriving at Amelie's house Myrnin is still grumbling about not being able to drive. Oliver is driving and his driving is so much better. Not a single person got killed or lamposts ran into. The amount of lamposts Myrnin has ran into anyone would think they are only there for crashing into. But then we would have no lights and that's ... Bad. Very bad. See it happened like this:

_"Oliver please! You have no idea how bad Myrnin's driving is! I swear he is out to kill me this time." I begged, literally begged like on my knees in front of Oliver's desk._

_Oliver sighed. "Do I really have to drive you there? Can't you drive yourself?" He asked bored._

_"Please Oliver! I will pay you." I stopped short on that one. Oliver sighed anyway._

_"Fine but don't ask me to do this again." He grumbled. I jumped up and hugged him._

_"Oh thank you! You have made me very happy and I shall now live!" I said. Now I am creeping myself out._

_"You won't be living for long if don't get off me." Oliver said. I quickly let go and stood back. Oliver grabbed his coat and went out the door. I stood stock still._

_"Come on if you want to live." He grumbled. I quickly came._

So yeah, that is how I got Oliver to drive. He pulled up at Founder's Square and the vampire secretary ... Thing came and Oliver talked to him. Then the vampire secretary guard let us through.

Oliver pulled up and parked. The car sat idly and Myrnin entertained himself. After a minute Oliver looked at me.

"Well?" He asked.

"Fine thank you." Myrnin said un-helpfully. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, rat. Well are you going to go in?" Oliver asked again.

"Well it's dark and-" I started.

"There are vampire well done. You know the way to Amelie's room and no-one will attack you. Plus you have this accident in the back and he will make more mess and trouble so you can get away." Oliver cut in. I sighed.

"Come on Myrnin." I said, weakly and had a little trouble getting out. I know I'm a vampire and everything but these doors are _heavy. _I glanced over at Oliver and he was smirking. He looked at me.

"You're a bit of a weak vampire." He said. I sighed and decided to give up.

"Help me please?" I asked.

"In you're dreams." Oliver said, unhelpfully.

"Go to Hell." I said, irritably. Then the door opened. I looked and saw Amelie in her pretty coat. She looked at me and Oliver.

"Oliver I thought good hospitality was to open the door, when Little Claire has no strength." She said lightly.

"She can open it herself. She's weak that's all." He said. Amelie rolled her eyes. She looked at Myrnin in the back.

"Myrnin what are you doing?" She asked. I looked past Amelie's small body and saw her usual body guards behind her.

"Nothing." He said. Amelie sighs and takes my arm and kinda drags me out. Well she would if the seatbelt wasn't still attached. You can never be too careful. I un-hooked it and Amelie dragged me out. The cool night air felt like relief from the stuffy air in the car.

"Myrnin get out. I heard you have something for me. Then I saw you're struggle in opening the door and it was amusing." Amelie said and smirked a little.

"Oh yeah it was very amusing." I said and sighed. Amelie took her hand off me and opened Myrnin's door. She manages to make everything look graceful, but I wasn't going to tell her that. Just deliver presents, say happy birthday and leave.

Myrnin stepped out and obstructed what he had been doing in the back. Amelie looked at him.

"What have you been doing?" She asked. Myrnin shook his head.

"Nothing you need to worry about, my lady." He said. I saw Oliver put the car into gear and he prepared to drive away but Amelie kept her hand on the door. Oliver growled. Audibly.

Grumpy vampire.

"Amelie let go of the door." He said. Amelie didn't let go. I decided to go inside to avoid seeing the situation heating up. It did heat up as Oliver got out of the car, forcefully removed Amelie hand, then got back in the car. Amelie smirked and put her hand back on the car. I think Amelie enjoys annoying Oliver. Well they are enemies after all.

"Amelie I swear to God if you don't remove you're hand I am going to rip it off." Oliver said. I went inside and upstairs past various vampires and humans and went up to the huge windowless rooms. Like the rooms where they have pillars. Designed for humans.

"Well I guess you will have to do that." Amelie said. Oliver got out and before he ripped her hand off she planted a ... Gross. I thought Amelie and Oliver were enemies but instead they are making out? I ducked down. Frankly watching 2 vampires making out makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"I think we should tell people they are an item then?" A voice said. I whirled around. Myrnin sat beside me his lanky legs stretching out waiting for someone to trip over them.

"I don't think Amelie would be too happy with that." I said. Myrnin shrugs. I took a peak up and over the wall and Amelie and Oliver were just finishing. Oliver hand had somewhere gone up Amelie shirt ... Top whatever and one down her trousers. The body guards weren't looking at them. Giving them privacy.

"That was very nice. Now I have to go and ... Where's Claire gone?" Amelie started and looked around. I raised a hand.

"Here." I said. Amelie looked up and stepped away from Oliver.

"I hope we can ... Do this more often. But this must be kept a secret." She said. Oliver nodded.

"Of course. Just got to make you're friend keeps quiet." He said. Amelie shrugged.

"Easier said than done. Vampires seem to have long memories so I think I will have to constantly entertain him." She said. Oliver left. He got in the car and drove away.

"Claire? Meet me in the office." Amelie called up. I nodded. I am slightly traumatized by all this but it will soon blow over.

I hope.

* * *

**What do you think? Good or bad?**

**Comments plzz ! :D**


	15. The Taunting and the Kiss

**Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to EveyClaire for very ... Supporting reviews :D This is the chapter where Claire tries not to get killed when she delivers the presents.**

**Thank you EveyClaire for your very good review very supporting ! Here is the next chapter !**

**Claire's point of view.**

I walked into Amelie's office and saw for once that Amelie was late for something... or maybe way too early. I turned to my right and saw that one of her many maids was just finishing. Trying to avoid contact, I quickly sit down on the sofa. She casts a disgusted but still curious glance at me and then goes out through the door. I let out a long sigh.

A few minutes later Amelie finally turns up. She looks at me in surprise those perfectly icy eyebrows arched.

"Claire. What a surprise! I am terribly sorry that I couldn't be here earlier to have our fun." She said, a dangerous light playing in her eyes. I just rolled my own, barely containing the urge to scream at her. Seriously this _again_? She had been saying things like that for ages now.

"Amelie, honestly stop doing this." I groan. Amelie just smirked, obviously amused at my expense.

"You are groaning because you can't have me. I am so taken and you are so sad..." She sighs, tragically.

I take an un-necessary breath.

"Actually I'm relieved. And I have Shane so why on Earth would I get with you? You're a woman and a vampire and that would be just so wrong." I said and shivered. Amelie twisted a strand of pale hair around her fingers.

"But my darling little Claire. You love me and I love... I mean _like_ you and we should be staying together... Yes?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No no it's fine... Look I don't love you and you don't love me. End of story I am going home." I said.

"You're just denying it, love. I know you are really into me." I slammed the door. Amelie opened it and pulled me in again. She strokes my hair and scans me up and down, those grey eye's of hers glazing over.

"Yo-..." I start.

"You'd better be quiet. This won't hurt a bit." She said. I gulped. "In fact I think you're going to want it. Hmm? A little relief from all that stress?" Her voice had turned sickly sweet, pulling me in. I fought the urge to sink into her arms and stay there forever.

I almost won. Almost.

I love her, I wanted her, wanted her _so_ badly. Wanted her NOW! I had to have her I need her, wanted her, loved-….NO. No, I don't!

_What the hell am I thinking? I don't love her! I HATE her!_

My body just wasn't keeping up with my mind.

"Come to me, love," Amelie's voice whispered, still tainted with that overly sweet ring.

I turned to look at her, waiting in desperation to see her beautiful, white face.

Her eyes were white. Absolutely and completely white with no visible pupil. She smiled at me, a seductive and warming grin spread over her face. Oh, I wanted her so much, I almost couldn't contain myself.

"Amelie!" I gasped out, suddenly breathless, throwing myself helplessly into her solid arms.

She held me tight, arms around my waist, preventing any movement. I stared up into her eyes. I'm sure I looked like a lost puppy, desperate for their master's attention.

"Command me, mistress!" I whispered to her, wanting nothing more to hear her lovely voice.

Wait, that isn't right!

And that's when I felt it.

_Compulsion._

The air was thick and heavy and I knew that if I let go of Amelie, I'd be forced to the ground from the pure pressure of it. Also, a startled realization came over me, I wasn't feeling any of these things! She was _tricking_ me!

She must have felt something change within in, or perhaps saw something in my expression change for her amused, happy, _triumphant _grin vanished and her light, teasing mood was gone in a split second.

As soon as I felt the compulsion cut off, I pulled away from her. "I don't want you and I never will!" I was angry, so, so, so _angry_. I felt my eyes haze over to red and my razor sharp fangs snapped down with an angry click. No, I wasn't angry, I was furious!

She only laughed at my feeble attempts at a venomous position for she knew I was no match for her in battle and lashed out with the compulsion yet again.

I felt it right away this time. She wasn't trying to deceive me anymore. This was a direct saying, "You will bend to my will, my command." I knew I had no choice but to fall to her, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

Whatever force she had been exerting on me was at only a three and as soon as she saw me attempt to throw her she ramped it up to an eleven. And let me tell you, eleven _hurt_.

It was like a searing blast of pain that tore through me again and again in explosive waves of extreme pain. I couldn't stand it and fell onto my hands and my knees, gasping for breath I didn't need.

As I lay there in my prostrated position, head hanging in defeat she bumped the scale back down to a seven, which still hurt, but nearly as much.

She crouched down in front of me, tilting my chin up. My eyes connected with hers and I was rendered immobile.

_You will obey my command._

The voice was authoritative and commanding to a point where I knew I could not disobey it, but it held an undertone that was soft and loving. It took me a second to process, but then I was reacting, violently. My eyes flared and I felt fear shuddered through me, _she was in my goddamned mind!_

_Yes I am, little one. _Her voice rang clear and sharp through my head like a silver bell.

_GET OUT!_ I screeched.

_Do not give me orders, child, or I believe you will live to regret it._

_Please, get out? _I tried again, this time with a little more respect.

_No._

_Pretty please, with a cherry on top? _I tried again.

Only her laughter fluttered about through my mind. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

She smiled all charms and smooth corners again and leaned in close until her face was millimeters from mine, our lips almost touching. Something clicked within me and my breath came out in pants now. Her smiled widened even further and that voice rang through my head yet again, _See, you do want me!_

Yes I did.

She must have read my mind for she closed the remaining gap and those deliciously soft lips pressed against mine with a fervor that was hard to ignore.

This kiss wasn't fleeting and brief like the previous ones had been, it was long and hard and _hot_. My whole body was soon humming with thoughts of her and that kiss. It swept through me in erotic waves, heating up my cooled soul and turning the stolen blood in my veins into simmering lava. I was a volcano, ready to explode.

The kiss deepened and her tongue dauntlessly slid into my mouth, roaming around and giving me new pleasure as her hands gripped my face. I noticed that she didn't feel cold to me anymore, we were the same temperature.

As soon as she realized that I was no longer fighting her, she let go of her hold on me, allowing me to move once again, but widened the mental connection, allowing me to now hear all her thoughts not just the ones she sent to me.

And she had some _dirty_ thoughts!

I whimpered at the pleasure of it all, this new physic emotion allowing me to feel her pleasure as well as mine. It was almost too much and my strong, vampire body was quaking with thoughts of her.

She pushed me back onto the plush carpet, crawling onto me, a sexy smile sliding across her features. Her hips were tight against mine and she continued to kiss me, hands roaming there, there and _there_! Oh. My. God! Damn, she was good!

Her laugh rang out as she pushed me over and things progressed further and further as she made me return the favor. My own laugh joined hers.

I was in love with a woman.


	16. The Unexpected Visit

**Thank you for all the reviews they are very nice and supporting ! Please review and the next chapter will come up shortly ! xxx**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

I woke up to the warm feeling of light streaming in through the blackened window. I quickly sat up, pushing the white comforter aside and staring at the unfamiliar room.

_What?_

It took my sleep addled mind a few seconds to adjust to the sudden jolt of simply being awake and at first I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened yesterday. Then it all started flooding back to me in a rather painful and unpleasant rush. Amelie, the kiss, the compulsion, the kiss, Amelie, more kissing, I said I loved her, the _kiss_...

_Oh dear lord!_

I shook my head and groaned and looked over and half expected Amelie to be sleeping next me or at least perched somewhere about the room, smiling at my discomfort, but she wasn't anywhere. I did a double glance just be sure that she wasn't going all chameleon on me and blending in with the white furniture and was relieved to see that I still didn't see her.

Feeling a little relief mixed in with a rather disturbing feel of abandonment I got up and out of bed, my feet sinking inches into the plush carpet. A cold draft brushed against my legs and I looked down and was rather surprised to see that I was very much unclothed. _Oh_. A quick glance around the room showed no sign of my clothes form the former day and in need of some clothes I, against my better judgment I walked over to the nearest dresser and began searching with little hope.

After a good twenty minutes of looking through draw after draw of ridiculously pale and formal clothing and some _rather_ interesting items, I found an average pair of jeans and a white cotton tee with a little graphic of a bird. It must have been a gift. Further searching of the room revealed a hair brush which I quickly yanked through my tangled mess, attempting to steer clear of disaster style: bed-head. It didn't work very well.

I finally gave up on my appearance, grabbed my phone off the nightstand and hesitantly walked downstairs to saw one of Amelie's many maids at work again. Of course. I kept my gaze down and tried to avoid whatever glance/glare she threw me. After all this was the walk of shame. I wandered about until I stumbled across the room where it started but Amelie wasn't there either, which I found to be the study. I was starting to get a little confused about her whereabouts and a little frightened that she might suddenly appear out of nowhere as per her usual habit and scare the life, er,_un-life_ out of me.

"Amelie?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Madam Founder isn't here. She's gone to a meeting with Oliver," the maid said, quietly from across the room. I spun around to face her, surprise at her silent entrance and blankly stared at her.

"Oh…... Alright then, uh, thanks, I guess," I muttered, eyes still down and swiftly exited room. I was so not a big fan of awkward moments and that might have ranked in the top ten. Now in the hallway I went back down the way I came into the living room which was, of course, white and ungracefully plopped down onto the couch. I recovered the remote from the coffee table it sat on and switched on the TV, lazily flipping through channels and finally settling on an old Tim Burton film.

An hour later Amelie strolled into the room, a huge grin plastered on her face. I shrank back from her sudden appearance and threw my hands up, over my face. Partially because I was scared she might kiss me again and partially to hide my blushing face.

"Claire!" She sounded _so_ excited, way too excited. "Hello sweetie! We had fun last night, didn't we?" she asked, cutting right to the case, her grin turning into a smirk. "You have feelings for me. How simply adorable! "

I groaned, groaned because, well yes, I did have _some _feelings for her, but they weren't as strong as the ones for Shane.

Oh shit! _Shane_! How could I have forgotten about him? And God, what am I going to tell him? That I slept with the Founder?

Well I could, but _that_ certainly wasn't going to go down well!

"I don't have any feelings you, _Amelie_," my voice was surprising level and calm and layered with venom. "You forced me to do all those things!"

"Nope!" she said popping the p sound, her tone still rather buoyant, "I most definitely heard you say that you loved me! And I, _of course_, reciprocated those feelings," Amelie said bouncing down next to me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, pulling me in close and stroking my hair. I made an attempt to move away, but Amelie held fast.

"Not again! Please, Amelie?" I groaned again, louder this time to show my extreme discomfort. Amelie just laughed softly and kept on stroking my hair. Ick, she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Well, drastic times call for drastic means therefore drastic measures must be taken. I slowly reached into my front pocket of my jeans as not to alert her as to what I was doing and carefully got my phone and began to scroll through my contact list to where Shane and Michael were, listed under House.

Who should I call? Well Shane was always my first option, but I didn't know if I was ready to tell him about his for he would surely have questions and he does tend to overact a bit. Michael's a vampire so she might listen to him, but still, too many questions to answer.

It would be easier to tell Michael though…

I was about to press the call button on my phone when it suddenly disappeared and ended up across the room.

"Let this be a little _alone_ time, yes? I never get to be alone with anyone, well, except when I'm eating them," Amelie murmured, a sultry edge to her voice. I gulped.

"Um... Amelie... I, I, I, umm, I…need to call Michael because I told him I would awhile ago and he might be…umm…worrying about me." I said with such an extreme stutter that I just knew she knew I was lying. I'm a rather terrible liar, but hey, it was worth a shot!

"I know exactly what you were about to do. And it's not happening," Amelie said, that edge darkening. I let out a long sigh and another groan for what felt like the hundredth time today. "Are you in pain love?" Amelie asked in a sickly voice. "It's natural to be a little sore!" She did everything but wink.

I shook my head and scrambled to get away from her. She was seriously starting to creep me out, big time.

"Come now, little Claire. Won't you give me just one more kiss?" Amelie laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Why are you so freaking happy?" I almost yelled. Here she was, practically keeping me prisoner and she was acting like a complete moron about it! I was started to get less scared and more angry.

"Why, do you ask, little one, am I happy? Because I find myself in love! That certainly is quite a happy occasion don't you think? Especially with one such as myself." She laughed again and kissed my forehead one last time before letting me go.

Oh _shit_. She's actually in love with me? This whole thing was turning out to be a lot worse than I thought possible.

I awkwardly stood up, turning away. I couldn't bear to face her, couldn't bear to see her as I told that it was a mistake. Not love.

"Umm…Amelie, I-" I was suddenly cut off as the door banged open and in strode the Prince of Madness himself in all his mismatched glory.

Clad in an old Victorian style leather coat, purple skinny jeans, a bright red vest over a billowy white, pirate style shirt and his signature vampire bunny slippers, he strode into the room.

"You called, ma'am?" he questioned in that quirky accent of his. I looked at Amelie, wondering what that was all about, but soon realized that he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to _me_.

Fuck.


	17. The Compulsion and the Three Way

**Okay so I had a little help on this chapter and it is a three way between Myrnin, Amelie and Claire under compulsion do and I just don't do these things so I had a little help ! Also my friend's writing is MUCH better than mine... Object if you will...**

**Anyway here is the next chapter and the next one will calm down and then me and my friend might make another one... **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

I froze.

What the hell was Myrnin doing here of all people? If he was in on this sick joke with Amelie then I was _so_ not going within 100 meters of him… Or Amelie for that matter, although I really didn't want to anyways at this point. Her ranking is in this town can go suck it! Or…er…you know!

"Myrnin… What are you doing here?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't really quite sure that I wanted to know.

"You called, miss." Myrnin said those dark eyes playful and full of a glitter. I shook my head.

"No I didn't. I went to call Michael but then _Amelie_ threw my phone across the room. Which I find rather ironic because _she_ always throws a hissy fit whenever I throw something," I said, my body language turning into that of "the bitchy teenager", something I had learned to do pretty well. Amelie cleared her throat in a delicate manner.

I am still here, Claire," she said, her voice going back into complete ice mode which I was grateful for; this new, sarcastic, _flirty_ side to her was just plain scary.

"But you do… don't you? You always get pissy when I throw something, but you just threw something! You threw my goddamned phone! You're such a hypocrite!" I said. Amelie just rolled her eyes and melted back into her new self.

"Claire, darling, how old am I? Surely I can do things that you aren't allowed within 1,000 meters of doing! After all that is what separates us, what I can do that you can't!" she said, with a stupid smirk of satisfaction on her face. I sighed, I could only take so much of this bullshit.

"This is stupid," I said, reiterating my sigh. Amelie chose to ignore me. Bitch. Now completely fed up with her and her attitude I got up, but Amelie dragged me back down not onto the couch, but her lap. Yikes!

"Oh no, darling, don't go! We haven't even got started yet. In fact…" Amelie leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "I think you've been waiting for this for a long time." Her voice slid into a sickly purr that made my stomach twist. I pushed her away, happily surprised that I was now capable of doing that because of my new strength. Vampire perk number one!

"In fact, I think that you may find that the only thing I want to do is get away from you. Far, far away. Like move to Alaska far," I said, pulling back from her ear and returning her smirk.

"No… You will stay with me and I and my old friend will have our much needed fun!" Amelie commanded, yanking me rather roughly back into her, "I think it's been quite awhile since he's had this much fun, and after all that he's done for you! You certainly own him a good time." Her voice was a whisper now and she winked at me, that suggestive smile returning. I pulled away. Myrnin chuckled in the background.

"No! I'm leaving! I'll just go away and you two can do the fun. In fact I hope you have so much fun you die." I stated. Amelie glared at me. I gulped nervously and lost some of my courage.

"Oh, you poor, weak, young, fragile, _little_ Claire do _not_ give me orders. I am the one that orders and you would do well not to forget that," she articulated icily, her personal winter closing in.

"If I'm so young and little then stop trying to rape me! Jesus Christ Amelie, when did you start being such a lesbian? Not to mention such a pervert? You have been harassing me for ages now and honestly I think it's a bit gay," I spat out at her. Okay, so, the last part didn't really make sense but _honestly._

"It's not rape young one if you enjoy it! And the only reason I have been acting strange recently it is only because I am experimenting with my orientation. I thought you understood that and were doing the same," she said, staring at me with strange eyes. I blinked at her. "What?" she asked, rather rudely I might add.

"You choose _this_ moment to experiment it? And with _me_? Amelie, _really_, you don't get it. Most people experiment with their… when they… when they're _teenagers_ or in _college_, _not_ when they are a thousand year old _vampire_," I said. Amelie rolled her eyes, like she didn't get it. "You're too old for this!"

"Well, Claire, I appreciate your concern about my age, but I was born in a time where it would've gotten you killed if you were into the same gender, to say the least, and with a father like mine it wouldn't have been…_pretty_," Amelie said, crossing her small, pale arms across her chest.

"But… Why me?" I asked again, thoroughly confused now.

"It's simple, Claire. I am your Patron. You do as you're told and I'm certainly not going to try it with anyone else!" she exasperatedly said. Ha, like it's _simple_.

"Well then, you've been experimenting long enough…way too long by my standards! Why don't you stop now before things turn bad?" I asked.

"Because I am having too much fun! Being able to compel you so easily and watching you squirm is too good to miss," Amelie smirked. Again. I glared at her; I was really starting to miss the ice queen persona.

With a long sigh I scrambled out of her lap and up and out of the room, slamming the door on my way out with a final bang.

I almost made it.

Halfway to the front door and my sweet freedom, pale, cold arms wrapped around me and yanked me backwards. A hand clamped over my mouth and eyes and another pair of hands wrapped around my legs, picking me up.

The hands and blurred faces dragged back up the stairs and into the bedroom I had started my day out in.

An icy voice that rang through my confusion said, "That will be all for today Laura. You may finish the cleaning tomorrow."

"Yes, Founder," a subdued voice responded. I heard quick, light footsteps walk past and faded down the hall. The hands removed themselves from me. I jumped up ready for a fight, but instead arms wrapped around my face and soft lips pressed against mine.

Oh god, not _another_ kiss!

I stared at the Founder as she kissed me, silently taking her in every move and waiting for a break where I could run, but before I could put any plan into action hands slid around my waist from behind and cold lips pressed to my neck.

Myrnin.

My mind blanked out as they both continued to kiss me. Too much was happening at once and I couldn't concentrate on any one thing so I just stood there unmoving for a few moments before it all hit me.

_OH MY GOD THEY WERE BOTH KISSING ME!_

As I realized what was truly happening, I fought back, twisting my hips to try and wiggle out of Myrnin's grasp while pushing away Amelie with all my might. It was a useless endeavourer for they both held fast.

"Claire!" Amelie said. It was more of a growl, a predatory growl. It made me shiver. "Submit!"

No, no, no! There it was again, that stupid compulsion, thickening the very and pushing me down, down, down. I didn't fight it this times because she was keeping it light and I didn't want the pain. Looking up as I hit the floor, I wasn't surprised to see her grin.

She bent down with me, moving to my level and whispered into my ear, "Kiss me." And I did. No hesitation this time. Maybe it was the compulsion and maybe it wasn't, but I suddenly _wanted_ to kiss her! Wanted to with all my heart!

My lips pressed lightly against hers and my arms slid around her, pulling her close and she moaned in response. She pushed me back onto the ground, breaking the kiss for the moment, and stood up, slowly and carefully removing her clothes as I watched, waiting for her next move.

After she stood naked before me, she climbed on top of me, kissing me while meticulously removing my own clothes, her hands roaming. Myrnin sat on a chair to the left and just watched with hungry eyes.

A good two hours later, when we were finished to Amelie's content, Myrnin strode over.

I watched as he kissed Amelie and got the sudden feeling that this wasn't the first time they had done this. It was really the strangest thing watching them, almost like watching a movie, but even more perfect. Vampires have a fast and agile way, an animalistic, _predatory _way about going about things and it was honestly fascinating and a little scary to watch.

_Did I look like that?_

I forgot about the mental connection that Amelie had kept with me and she laughed at my thoughts. "Yes, young Claire, you _do_ look like this. That is what awakens me and I find it rather attractive," her sultry voice said, "Come, join us."

I slowly got up, almost unwillingly and walked across the room and hesitantly stood before them before Myrnin yanked me down and whispered softly in my ear, "I've always wanted to do this!" I stared at him with wide eyes, slightly afraid and he just smiled at me. "May I?" I nodded my head in response and he pulled me close and kissed me and _oh my god_, he was good, _perfect_! It felt like kissing an angel. Fiery hot and pure of divine goodness. I was high on that kiss.

He pulled away, leaving me gasping for air I didn't need and stared my with that seductive, lustful look flashing deep through his eyes. Oh, this was going to be a_ long_night.

And it was.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review !**


	18. The Video Camera

**Sorry for the long-ish wait my friend got distracted writing the other half but it was worth it I think she did a good job :D This is between Amelie, Claire and Oliver... There is a twist in the end... Heh heh heh ... **

******Plus the new title is my friends ideaa so if you like it give her credit if you like... Her name is EveyClaire :DD**

******Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

When I woke up this time it was once again cool, dark night. I must have slept through the whole entire day, which, on a second thought, wasn't all that surprising considering last night's activities. I stole a cautious glance around room and once again didn't see Amelie or, thank god, Myrnin… What _had_ exactly happened last night?

"Owww…" I held a hand to my throbbing head, lightly massaging it with sore fingers. Why was it banging so damn hard? I thought being a vampire would have prevented any type of injury, but no, of course. Ick, this was worse than that hang over I had the first time I drank beer.

"Claire, my beautiful pet," Amelie's soft voice trailed in, surprising me. I screamed a startled little gasp and attempted to turn around, but pale arms wrapped around me from behind, holding me close and tilted my head back. I looked up and saw Amelie standing there, in full on, pale white glory, admiring me. I calmed down… slowly, but I calmed down. She just had that effect on me.

"Amelie, what the hell are you doing? You could've given me a heart attack…" I trailed off on the last bit, realising how impossible that was. Vampires couldn't have heart attacks or at least not in that sense. Amelie rolled her eyes.

"Highly un-likely as your heart has already stopped beating, love. Anyway did you have fun last night? It sounded as though you found it rather... _pleasant_," she purred. Like a cat. Creepy…

"No, not really. I mean… not at all, I mean it was... well... kind of... it was normal to ... kiss Myrnin, but really _not_ normal to do to you… all those things... wonderful things... terribly wrong things... especially when you started taking your clothes off…" I trailed off again, barely being able to finish my sentence. The image of Amelie naked was too disturbing and still _way_ too pleasant and I had to work hard to get it out of my head.

"You know quite well the reason I took my clothes off. I can hardly find it terrible," Amelie said, her voice dark and hungry. I sighed. She just didn't get it did she? I wasn't happy with what was happening! It was wrong!

"No I don't," I said flatly. Amelie's mouth opened in response, but before she could say anything else the doorbell rang. I was up and almost out the door before I realized that I wasn't dressed and scrambled to yank clothes on as Amelie walked past me, a smirk stuck on her face. Finishing my hurried dressing routine I sprinted out the door at vamp speed, catching up to Amelie and flashing past her. I heard her give chase.

Luckily, because of my element of surprise, I got to the door first and hurriedly opened it, but didn't see anyone. I found my hopes drop as I was kinda really hoping that I had been missed and someone, preferably Shane, was coming to rescue me. Before I closed the door in utter disappointment a white package caught my vampire-perfected eye.

I picked it up and ran my fingers over the outside, assessing the shape of the object within. It was big and bulky, of medium weight and awkwardly shaped. _Like a camera_. Before I had the chance to open it pale, cool finger plucked it from mine.

"Amelie give it back!" I yelled at her and reached out for my lost item, but she held the envelope out of reach, which is surprising and really kinda sad since she isn't really all that tall…

"Whatever comes through my door is _mine_," Amelie said all matter-of-fact-ly and exited into the all-white living room where I had hung out yesterday. A voice called out from that room, a voice I recognized. A voice that chilled me to the bone.

"Amelie, you're a brat," it said, in a bored tone.

"Shut up, Oliver. Claire doesn't get the privilege of opening my personal mail," Amelie said shooting him a glare.

"Why not? She is your dog, after all," Oliver said, his voice still in that annoyingly bored tone.

"Dogs fetch mail. They do _not_ open it," Amelie said, her voice ice, she didn't like being questioned. I suddenly had an epiphany of what was inside the envelope. I mean it felt like camera and cameras hold videos and videos hold proof, proof of things like rape. Rushing into the living room I grabbed the half opened envelope and thrust it into Oliver's very shocked grasp.

"Open it," I commanded.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked, voice threatening and eyes narrowed.

"Just open the damn thing! You know you want to open it. Please?" I sort of begged. Oliver sighed and tore the envelope open. Inside was indeed a camera, one of those expensive ones that are hand-held with all the newest tricks and gadgets. I was really hoping that it contained evidence of Amelie raping me. And wow, I just realized how bad that sounded, Amelie and rape, in the same sentence. Morganville was getting more and more fucked up every day!

Oliver slipped the shiny camera out of the envelope and attempted (and failed) to turn it on. One look at Amelie told me that she was thinking the same thing I was. She quickly got up and was about the grab the camera off Oliver, but he wouldn't let her, using the same trick she had used moments before on me, holding it just out of reach. She lunged for it like a rabid animal, a feral glint in her eyes and Oliver had to use all his force to push her back.

"Wait a minute, woman." Oliver grunted, still using all his might and power to keep her back.

"Just give it to me, Oliver," Amelie growled nervously, never once taking her eyes off the camera.

"In a minute," he repeated his voice light and teasing. I walked over and snatched it out of his hands as he had no way to stop me and opened the bottom up, checking for a memory card. Finding one I flipped open the screen and pressed play.

It started off with me and Amelie talking, Myrnin was standing off in the corner, staring absent mindedly at us.

_"This is stupid!"_

_"Oh no, darling, don't go! We haven't even got started yet. In fact… I think you've been waiting for this for a long time."_

_"In fact, I think that you may find that the only thing I want to do is get away from you. Far, far away. Like move to Alaska far."_

_Amelie pulled me in close and whispered something inaudible into my ear, I looked disgusted._

_"No! I'm leaving! I'll just go away and you two can do the fun. In fact I hope you have so much fun you die!"_

_I stood up to leave, but Amelie yanked me back down. I looked frightened and scared, like the last place in the world that I wanted to be was there. Her eyes turned white, the only visible reaction that she was using compulsion and my expression slowly turned from one of fear into a look of pleasure._

Oliver, who had a squirming Amelie securely held in his lap, turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised, "Why exactly did you want me to watch this, young Claire?"

"Just keep watching! It's proof, proof that Amelie raped me!" I said with a finishing grandeur. His eyebrows rose up even further.

"I'm not quite sure that I want to watch that," he said, still looking shocked and a little uncomfortable.

"Liar!" Amelie growled from his grasp, "There isn't anything you'd want to watch more!" She ceased her squirming as she finally saw that it was a lost cause.

Oliver chuckled darkly and an unseemly smile crossed his face that made me feel sick. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the _best_ idea to have him watch it.

I folded the camera back up and cradled it to my chest. "Well, um, there you go… proof." I winced at how weak that sounded.

It was Amelie's turn to raise her eyebrows and stare at me. "That was hardly what I would call proof, it only proved that I asked you to stay, not my intentions or reasons for it," she said with a perfectly logically answer that I was afraid she would have.

"Well it's enough proof for me!" I said too brightly and smiled, this so wasn't working. Why in the world I had tried to get Oliver to view this was beyond my knowledge. "Where's Myrnin?" I asked quickly, attempting to change the subject.

"Don't be foolish, girl," came Amelie's haughty voice, "You wanted us to watch this… _tape_. Now we are. Sit down and be still." Her voice rang with authority and there was no use in defying her.

I plopped down next to them on the couch and to my great dismay and Oliver's, Amelie climbed into my lap and settled herself there and easily plucked the camera from my shaky grasp and pressed play.

At first I tried not to watch, but Amelie, with sure fingers and a glare, made me. It was weird and awkward watching myself and I cringed every time I said something, but then it got worse, got a whole fuck-ton worse.

Amelie started stripping in the video and she reached out and covered Oliver's eyes. He growled at her and tried to fight off her nimble fingers, but it was no use, she held fast. He settled with attempting to pry cracks in between them to sneak peeks. Major ew! Amelie briefly set the device in her lap and switched the volume off.

We sat there and watched, Amelie and I, with me frozen and Amelie with an amused expression. On the video we fell to the floor causing my breath quicken in panic and Amelie turned to look at me, smiling, mistaking my pants for excitement. She leaned in close and before I could stop her, pressed a quick kiss to my lips. She was actually _enjoying_ this. I felt a bit sick and closed my eyes, attempting to cure my pounding headache.

"Watch," a silky smooth voice whispered in my ear. I did.

Finally after what felt like hours later the video ended. Amelie climbed out of my lap and set the camera lightly on the table, turning to look at me.

"Did you enjoy that, little one?" She asked, a deadly glitter shining in her eyes. I was almost afraid to say no. Almost.

"No. Can I go now?" I said bluntly. She frowned.

"No," she stated. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"And why the hell not?" I said, aggravated now.

"I'm not done with our, ah, experiment quite yet," her voiced slipped back into that all too familiar purr, "We certainly can't have you leaving until I've discovered my full pleasure."

"Let the girl go and I'll show you real pleasure," Oliver said gruffly from the couch in a possessive way. Wow. That was just, wow. Creepy. I shot him a disgusted look, but he ignored me.

"No," Amelie said, still frowning, "You most certainly will not! The girl stays and you may go." The command was final and dismissive, but Oliver chose to ignore it. Instead of leaving he leapt at her, eyes blazing red, and his hands fastened around her the sides of her face and his lips pressed against her in a feverish manner. She made no attempt to shrug him off.

As they kissed I made a move to sneak out, but Amelie's eyes snapped open and her gaze settled on me. She pushed Oliver off. "I did not say you could leave. We're not finished and in any case I have new ideas." Her voice was low and seductive and very _final_. There was no way I was getting out of here.

As she approached me with deliberant steps I thought, _Not again! This just isn't fair! _I prepared myself for her cool touch so I wouldn't lose control, but the second her hands clasped around mine I was done for.

And it started all over again.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? Please review !**


	19. The Attempted Escape

**This is the new one what do you think ? Sorry my friend didn't have Internet so she couldn't finish it but it's here now ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

I groaned loudly in frustration and Amelie took it the wrong way… again. She intensified the kiss, making it levels of nuclear hot. I desperately tried to move out under her. Well, let's just say that I found out that Amelie is a _lot_ heavier than she looks. Emphasis on the lot. While she was busy perfecting her kissing technique and continuing her pathetic attempts at raping me I searched for a way out. One came to me as I spotted a stake on the little wooden table next to the couch that I was currently being ravished on. I guessed it was for emergency uses or maybe someone had simply forgotten to put it back and I sent out a silent thank you to the dumbass who left it out. It was really going to come in handy in about three seconds.

I pulled away a bit to get a clear picture on where the stake was, but it was only for a briefest of a second and then Amelie was hungrily pulling me back onto her lips once again. Damn, she was really getting into this! I grabbed the stake with as little movement as possible as to not alert Amelie and was grossly surprised to find that it felt sticky and warm and fresh scent of blood drifted my way. Amelie pulled away from, easing up on her harsh grip, cast me a glare and ripped the stake clear out of my and threw it somewhere behind me. Her eyes had turned a murky red but quickly went back to icy gray.

She stared at my bloodied hands and took one of them up in her own hands, fascinated with the dripping crimson and moved it towards her, but I pulled away with a quick jerk that surprised her and somehow managed to get off the sofa. Oliver had just disappeared… fat lot of help he was, not that I have ever spent any of my days in Morganville putting my faith and trust in _Oliver_! I mean, come on, he was the sneakiest and most cold-hearted bastard of them all. I crawled over to the door, reaching for the fallen stake on the way and almost making it before Amelie picked me up like I was a baby and carried me in her arms. This time I hid the stake behind my back and tried to ignore how icky it was. As she dumped my back onto the couch and returned us into our former position I wriggled my arm free and shoved the stake into her back, but she saw it coming and moved.

It missed her heart by a mile and didn't even puncture her skin. She plucked the stake from my shaking fingers and threw it even farther across the room

"Why do you want to leave, little one?" She purred. I squirmed and got off the sofa for a second time.

"Because I don't want you near me, jeez can't you see that the whole time I've been trying to get away from you?" I asked. Amelie growled and put me back on the sofa again, with a definitive and possessive shove and straddle my legs, arms on my waist, preventing any sort of escape. Then she leaned forward and did something I never want to ever, under any circumstance think about ever again.

She grasped my hand _licked_ it. Actually _licked_ it. EW! Her tongue roamed carelessly over my fingers, covering every inch and getting every dark drop of the sticky blood. The creepiest part was that she watched me as she did this... Terrible act, her glowing red eyes never left mine and I couldn't look away. Couldn't look away because that was _so_ hot, so nuclear hot and it ignited something very in-human in me and I was left completely terrified. She finished with one final taste and placed a tender kiss on the top of my ring finger. I shuddered.

"Amelie, stop." My voice came out surprisingly defiant and commanding. She paused. I took my chance and shoved her off me, leapt at her during her surprised fall and landed on top of her, pushing her into the ground and keeping her secured in place by placing my knees over her wrist an pressing down, hard.

I was really starting to think that she was the queen of misinterpreting things because she mistook my attack on her as a sexual one, growling deep in her throat. I cringed and focused on my target, the stake across the room. Ugh, it was too far away, too far away to get and run over there and fetch it without alerting Amelie and still then I'd have to fight her which wouldn't go so well for me.

_THINK OF SOMETING! _

I couldn't, my mind was a blank, afraid mess. This was my only chance at freedom... I _needed_ to get out!

She was staring up at me, waiting for me to act, truly thinking that I was into this, into her. I just don't get how she could be so fucking blind to the truth, that there was nothing I wanted more than to leave. She was just so convinced that no one could deny her, she was-

That was it!

I leaned down to kiss her pale lips, forcing a wicked smile to slide across my face and stopping millimetres away from her. I dug into her wrist, twisting lightly and she gasped a bit at the sudden pain. I was surprising her! It was working! I closed the distance and kissed her deeply, tracing my tongue along her lips and grinding my hips against her. She was falling for it!

As soon as I was convinced that she was fully into it I quickly sprang up and sprinted at vampire speed across the room, picked up the stake and ran back. She had sat up by the time I had gotten back, looking at me with hazed eyes that cleared as she saw the sticky stake in my hand.

I leapt at her before she could fully react and shoved the stake deep into her, right into her heart.

She gasped, her face twisting in shock, "Claire-" and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh shit..." I collapsed onto the ground as equally as surprised as she was. I was panting and out of breath, the emotion was just extreme. The thought went through my mind again and again in a never ending reel.

_I staked Amelie, I staked Amelie, I fucking staked Amelie. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I fucking staked Amelie!_

Hand clasped over my mouth, I ran from the room, dodging her still body and ran out into the cool night.

Once outside I again collapsed and fell into a shaking mess on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. I staked her, I staked her, I staked her. Oh god, why did I do that? I didn't want to do this! I shouldn't have done that!

_Get up, Claire. _

The voice inside my head spoke the truth, once someone found her I was dead. I needed to get away.

I got up and ran into the night, my eyes blurred with tears. I stumbled down the street in way that I'm sure wasn't graceful in the general direction of Lot street.

Somewhere along the way someone called out to me "Are you okay?" Someone who I was pretty sure was a vampire, but I ignored whoever it was and kept moving.

Halfway there hands grabbed me from my shaky run and pulled me into a nearby alley.

I swung at my would-be captor, my hands curved into claws but stronger ones closed around mine.

"Stop!" hissed out a voice, a voice I recognized. Oh fuck.

"Naomi," I whispered, fear clouding my tone. She laughed, her voice low and sleek.

"So, my sister finally gave you our... _Gift_," she smiled in a sickly sweet way that reminded me of Amelie. She shoved me against the rough bricks of the alley wall, arms on either side of me, preventing any escape.

"What do you want?" I spit out, I was really sick of vampires trying to boss me around and literally screw with my life.

"Oh, nothing... Much." She laughed again and I cringed away from her. She leaned in close and... _sniffed_ me. Oh, ewww! "Mmm, I can smell her on you, you know," she breathed in deep, "It's... _Intoxicating_." I attempted to wriggle away from her grasp, but she closed in on me, pressing her entire body against mine. I let out a whimper.

"Stop, stop it! Get away from me!" I yelled. She only kept laughing.

"What, little Claire? Am I not good enough for you?" she said, moving in even closer.

"No, just get away!" I again tried to escape, but it was no use. She frowned in annoyance and managed a look that was semi-offended.

"Oh no, little one. I can't do that. You see, I am quite alike my sister and I find myself just as infatuated with you as she is and unlike I'm not willing to be so nice or gentle about things as she is." Her hand slid up my thigh and OH MY GOD!

"STOP!" I screamed, thrashing about and ripping at her skin, leaving deep gouges behind. She growled at me, briefly glancing at the lightly bleeding wounds and ignoring them as they began to close up and heal.

"Oh, so you like it _rough_. I can do that." She jammed her lips against mine, her hands holding my head in place. Her tongue pressed against them, trying to force her way and when she realized I wasn't giving in any time soon, punched me in the stomach and slipped into my mouth while I gasped in pain.

I was struggling as hard as I could, but it was no use. She was far too strong for me and I was already weakened as I hadn't fed in days. I was as helpless as I had been when I was human!

And suddenly she was gone.

I heard a thump across the way and opened my eyes in shock to see Myrnin standing in front of me, dressed in full manic glory with crimson eyes and extended fangs that dripped dark blood.

"Are you alright?" he asked, real concern in his eyes. Those haunted eyes were the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**A while later...**

Blinking past the colourful dots that were blurring my perfected vision, I struggled to get up, almost forgetting the events of last night. Almost.

"Fuck," I moaned, rubbing my head and blinking. "Where am I?"

"Easy," came a nearby voice and someone placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back onto the comfy bed that I was lying in.

"Uhh," I said.

"Claire, come back to me," that voice said in a soft tone. Wait, I knew that voice, new those words. Amelie.

"No, please, let me go!" I moaned, tossing about in the bed.

"Be still," Amelie said, pressing a hand against my forehead. It soothed and comforted me and I instantly quieted.

"What happened?" I managed to get out.

"That bitch attacked you!" This time it was Myrnin's voice that rang out. He was pacing in a corner, ripping his fingers through his tangled mass of hair.

"Calm down, Myrnin. My sister wasn't interested in harming Claire, er, not harming her much, that is." Amelie's cool voice held authority that was undeniable.

"Don't tell me to calm down! She could've killed her and you know it!" He punched into the wall, sending plaster flying and leaving a gaping a whole behind. Without another word he stormed out of the room, his black velvet coat flying out behind with a flamboyant snap. Amelie rolled her eyes.

"Amelie?" I started, but she interrupted.

"I should kill you, Claire! At the very least kick you out and leave you to the whims and wishes of less desirable inhabitants of Morganville. You tried to kill me! After all the kindness and leniency that I've showed you! How could you?" Her voice was practically a yell and her face actually showed some emotion and underlying hurt.

"How could I? Amelie, you raped me!" I screamed back in frustration. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I did not do anything that you did not invite me to," she answered and I realized that she was right. Partially. I had never actually demanded that she release me, sure I said stop and don't do that, but I always gave in. Oh shit.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I moved to get up, but she pushed me back down.

"Go? To what? It's too dangerous out there for you, little, young, foolish Claire and you'll only get hurt. Admit it, the only safe place you have is with me." As she said her last words she crawled onto the bed next to me and wrapped me up into her arms, holding me close. "Sleep now and let dreams give you an escape from my horror."

I slowly nodded my head in a drugged manner and barely had time to process that she was using mind tricks on me again before my eyes closed. The last thing I felt before I blacked out was her soft lips moving against mine.

_Was this never going to end?_

* * *

**What do you think? Review plzz !**


	20. Dreams and Nightmares

**This is the next chapter ! A bit of action in this one not just the rape scene... As you might have probably guessed the italics are Claire having a dream... A bad one... Sooo review and me and my friend are working on the next one ! Hopefully it will be quicker than last time...**

* * *

_  
_

_"Kiss me, Claire," a sweet voice said. The voice woke me up from my warm sleep and I tiredly dragged open my sleep-drugged eyes and saw an angel kneeling in front of me. Okay, I was pretty sure it was angel and even though she didn't have the wings and halo she definitely looked like one._

_"Who are you?" I asked. The angel laughed, her voice sounding like the peal of a silver bell. _

_"Don't you know who I am? I have been giving you a great time lately…" she said, trailing off on the end and looking wistful. I stared back at her, thoroughly confused._

_"I don't get it…" I said softly, shaking my head and casting my gaze elsewhere._

_Now, not being blinding by the white angel I had the chance to look around and was pleasantly surprised to see that I hadn't woken up in my familiar bedroom, but instead in a glowing meadow of vibrant green grass that swayed in the gentle wind and the sun kissed trees that surrounded this sacred place in a protective circle. Clouds moved lazily overhead, momentarily blocking the bright sunshine and dimming the glitter of the sparkling waters of a clear brook that wound leisurely down from the thick trees and around a corner into wonderful places unknown. It was breathtakingly beautiful and I almost_ _forgot__ of the strange ice-angel that was bothering me with her heavenly siren song._

_"I am the founder of a town," she began, looking intently at me to see if that sparked some recognition. I quickly shook my head; I still didn't have any idea who this beautiful being was. "Of Morganville," she said, tilting her head at me and raising one frosted eyebrow. Only then did I realize that I had been staring at her torso, at her... um, I blushed and looked up to see Amelie's smiling face looking down at me._

_"Oh, Amelie! Hi…" I stuttered out, clearly frightened now._

_"Hi," she said still smiling, but it was a nervous smile, filled with doubts. I looked away and frowned in disappointment. Now that I knew who it was, she didn't sound quite so angelic anymore, nor was she some mystical being. Just Amelie. But Amelie was never _just _Amelie and she did _look _angelic. "Are you going to kiss me then?" she asked, repeating her original question. I shook my head and sighed when her face fell and she looked genuinely hurt. Why must she do this to me? "Aww! Why not?" she whispered timidly, as if afraid of the answer and absentmindedly played with a strand of dead grass._

_"Because I don't want to and that alone should be a good enough reason," I started off, preparing for her reluctance to believe and listen, "You're nice and all, but I don't want to do anything like that with you… It's just not right!" I sighed and let my head hang, feeling exasperated. No matter how many times I explained to her and told her that I didn't want anything to do with her, she just ignored it and kept on with the, well... rape._

_Suddenly everything changed. The sky imploded upon itself and like spilled blood, light, the colour of bright crimson bled from the now black sun and turned the whole of the heavens into a bloody red colour with blazing orange and red clouds that glittered like hot lava. The grass first blackened as if being held to flame and then charred completely and crumbled into the ground, making it rocks and ragged, twisted, razor sharp, _living _spikes rose in its place. The spikes gouged into my legs and hands, wrapping around like chains and leaving bloody cuts that wouldn't heal and the peaceful spring river turned thick and black like tar and mist began to slowly roll off it in a stinking fog. The trees lit into flames and fell into a swirling, chaotic mass of lava that hissed and spat some three hundred feet below and tormented screams filled the ear along with the sharp sound of sliding metal. Suddenly the peaceful meadow was a burning, dead wasteland of horrors._

_"You will kiss me. And we will have such fun," Amelie said, but it wasn't her. The voice was all wrong, low and dark and scratchy and _demonic_! I looked up with a startled expression and stared in fear at her much changed face. Her eyes had gone as red as the blazing sky above and faint tattoos that matched that evil colour, moved and writhed beneath her skin, making atrocious images that looked so alive that they made me cringe back in horror with the much dreaded fear that they might jump off her skin and consume me. Her clothes had changed too and were torn and bloodied and burned in some places, leaving gaping holes that showed cuts and scratches on her previously unmarred skin. I scrambled to stand up and stumbled back from her sneering face, the only thought in my head was away. Amelie came at me flash of blurred red and white that I couldn't follow and was suddenly on me. I took another startled step back and almost stepped off the edge of a cliff that hadn't been there moments ago and into the lava pit below, but the not-Amelie, as I was calling her, grabbed my arm in a grip that twisted and tore my skin and pulled me towards her._

_"Kiss me," she said in that same voice from before, fangs falling down and dripping black blood. I violently shook my head and struggled to get out of her grasp, forgetting that I was on the brink of falling and lost balance, almost plummeting off the edge._

_"Help me, Amelie!" I screamed, fear clouding my vision. She smiled in a nasty way and let go. I tried to desperately cling onto her arm, but it was impossible, like trying to grasp onto water. She leaned in close planted her soft lips on mine in a brief kiss that tasted like blood and then let me fall._

_As I tumbled in a chaotic descent I turned to see thick, black blood oozing from my neck in fast torrents and dripping down my spine. I lifted my fingers to my throat and was surprised to feel a huge laceration that was the cause of the warm, wet blood._

_My fall suddenly ended with a jolting impact and I hit the churning lava at full force and for a second I was floating on the charred top before I sink below and it's hot, it's so unbearably _HOT_! I lifted my hands into the air, trying to feel for a grasp on something that isn't there and watch in morbid fascination as the skin melts and begins to slide off and my skeletal bones show through in a vibrant white. I opened my mouth to scream-_

I screamed and sat up in bed. My duvet and pillow were damp with sweat and the damp sheets were twisted around my legs and felt like an oven. I took a few deep gasping breaths to help calm me down and yanked the sweaty covers off me, pushing over to the side of the borrowed bed and sinking my feet in the plush carpeting. Boy, that was some _crazy_ nightmare. Crazy and _scary_.

The door opened with a whisper and Amelie quickly strode into the room and stood there in her white-ish and _very_ see-through dressing gown.

"Claire, what's wrong? I heard you scream," she asked, real concern in her voice. I shook my head, not able to meet her worried gaze.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all. Nothing to worry about," I said with false bravado for I was really shaking bad inside. Amelie sighs and looks around my room, with a distracted gaze. Well _her_ room, since she had lent it to me. Temporarily.

"Are you sure that you're alright? You don't need some help getting to sleep?" she asked, still holding on to concern that I was no longer sure was fake. I shook my head vigorously.

"I'm fine. Actually I'm feeling really rather tired right now, so I'll be going to sleep now…" I said, yawning to emphasize the effect. I lay down and shut my eyes tight so they wouldn't accidently open and listened. Silent footsteps came towards me and an impossibly soft kiss was planted on my forehead. Then I heard the almost quiet click of the door shutting and I fell into a merciful sleep that was, thankfully, dream, _nightmare_, free.

* * *

**What do you think? Review plzz ! Me and my friend are working on the next one hopefully it will be up faster !**


	21. The Talk Amelie

**Amelie's POV**

A scream pierced the air, disturbing my quiet thoughts.

_Claire!_

I was up and running before I realized it towards her room. The only thought on my mind was getting to her before she was hurt, to ensure her safety.

_Claire!_

She was still screaming when I burst into her room, out of breath in my fear. I stopped short at the foot of her bed for a moment, watching her squirm and writhe under the sheets, mesmerized by the moves and twists of her delicate body and those delicious curves. It almost looked as if she were in a some erotic dance as her arms flew out, fingers digging into the mattress, legs spread and hips bucking and even though her soft face was twisted in pure fear and agony I was reluctant to wake her for she would never willingly let my watch her move like that again.

After a few more moments still, I glided over to her side, pressing my hand hard to her forehead and whispering intently into her ear, comforting nothings that I had heard many say, "Be still, young one. It's only I dream. Wake up and I promise it will be alright. It's only a dream. Easy, Claire, it's only a dream. Wake now, love and forget, it's only a dream."

Her body stilled and she seemed to be returning back to a pleasant sleep, so gentle, so peaceful. I stayed there, carefully smoothing back her hair in a monotonous manner and I couldn't help, but lean forward and place a light kiss on her soft lips.

She stirred under me and I moved back, afraid she would wake and be angered and continue her attempt to accuse me of rape. It wasn't rape, not at all! I was in love with her, wanted her. How could she not reciprocate those feelings? She did, she must, she had to!

Her mouth opened in a gasp and she looked to be in pain and another scream tore through her throat in a ragged, panicked manner that shook me. I went to go forward to aid her, but her eyes flew open and I ran from the room before I had time to think. I knew that if she found me in there while she was asleep she would not be happy with me. I really wanted her to be happy.

I heard her gasping for that cursed, unneeded breath and was reluctant to leave to her in that state so I quietly opened her door and moved silently into the room.

She was staring at me, watching me as I entered and her partially calmed eyes clouded with fear when she saw me. Had I done something? "Claire, what's wrong? I heard you scream."

She shook her head at me, her sweaty hair falling in front of her face and quickly glanced away, glaring at nothing. "I just had a nightmare, that's all. Nothing to worry about," she said with a fake bravado. She was visibly shaking and I could tell that it was just as bad inside. Whatever that dream was it had scared her to her core.

"Are you sure that you're alright? You don't need some help getting to sleep?" I was able to shake my concern for her and wasn't very willing to just leave her when she was such a… _mess._ I reached out as if I was going to walk towards her and her eyes widened and she shifted back an inch. I let my hand fall back.

"I'm fine! Actually, I'm feeling really tired right now, so I'll be going to sleep now…" she trailed off and produced a fake yawn and fell back against the bed, squeezing her eyes so tightly that her whole face became pinched.

That _hurt._ Such dismissal of me as if she didn't care about me at all. I was only trying to help her and be there when she was scared, but she treated my kind actions like I was offering her some lethal disease. Perhaps she was just afraid to show weakness in front of me… or maybe not.

Holding my head high and shaking away my questioning thoughts I silently strode over to her side and placed a tender kiss on her beautiful lips. She shivered under me and I quickly pulled back and left the room, making sure she could hear the door shut with a soft click.

I walked back to my study where stacks upon stacks of endless paper greeted me with a muffled sigh and I quickly set about making a fire in the fireplace, something I hadn't done in years. With a tap of my finger I called one of my maids, Lucy, into the room and sent her off to fetch me some blood, another thing that I rarely did these days, randomly drink blood like it was tea or coffee. I sighed and rested my weary head in my hands, on the verge of crying. Claire was just too much for me. I loved her too much.

Sitting up and readying myself into a more proper manner as Lucy returned with my, thankfully heated, drink, I let my thoughts slip into the memories of the past days since Claire had come here.

I went back as far as to remember the first time I had kissed her and then laughed when I remembered blaming it on her, telling her that she had kissed me! And then how I had Myrnin and Oliver endlessly torment her about being gay and how I had forced her to be my slave. I suppose it was a bit understandable as to why she would want to leave, but now I was being so _nice_! I don't think she could even begin to understand how nice I was to her compared to everyone else… she didn't get that she was very special to me. My thoughts flash backed to the very first time we…

**FLASHBACK**

"Claire!" I groaned against her mouth. She had resistant at first, claiming she wasn't interested with me and that she wanted to leave, but with a little compulsion she was_mine_. _All mine._

I was sharing my mind with her. A_very_pleasurable yet extremely dangerous thing to do and she seemed to be loving every second of it as she could now feel how I felt when she touched me. It is an unimaginable and such a life-changing experience, linking minds with someone. Someone special. I grinned and licked my lips, moving my body against her in a slow rhythm and continued to kiss her hot mouth.

I slid my cool fingers down her and could feel the ghost fingers on my own, sending tremors down me that she felt too, causing her to gasp and her mouth to open. Not hesitating, I pushed my tongue in covered every inch of her mouth, reveling in the taste of her as my fingers pressed against her thighs, unbuttoning her jeans and carefully sliding down the zipper and then shoving her back to the ground, lazily crawling on top and pulling them off altogether. _With my mouth._

She moaned and her head slamming onto the floor and her eyes rolling back as she twisted her mouth into a delighted smile. Her moans were music and her movements were a dance. I ripped off her shirt, throwing it into an unknown corner and watched her dance, my fingers continuing to roam. She tried to sit up, but I pushed her back onto the floor with a long, fiery kiss and slid across her body, moving my hips against hers, gliding down. I kissed her bare stomach…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The memory brought back more and more and more until I had relived every moment of her being here. It made me realize something. It made me realize something that I would have rather not have.

I had forced and tricked her into doing everything we had done. It was all a _lie!_

I was furious, not at her but at myself. How could I be so blind? How could I not see that all she wanted was the freedom to back to that idiot boy she was in love with? How could I be so egoistical and irrational and ignorant to the truth?

Because I loved her.

I loved her with everything, with all my cold heart could give. I loved her so much that I had been fooled into thinking that she could love me back because I wanted her too so,_so_ much. And she didn't. Not at all. And I needed to deal with that and move on. But somehow I knew I couldn't.

I was never going to stop loving Claire in some way and that was the deadly truth of it all. And that stupid truth made me force myself to make a deal.

If I truly did love her then I could wait for her, wait a thousand year if needed. We were vampires and her friends were only mortals. Eventually she could, _would_, love me, I just knew that one day she would. But for now I needed to support her in these strange times and protect her from doom. I needed to make her happy and if the only way she could be happy was to live with those moronic, foolish friends of hers and pretend to be in love with that stupid, but strangely brave boy, then so be it. I would protect her and love her and make her happy until she loved me.

Until I collapsed.


	22. The Talk Claire

Claire's point of view

I woke up some time later in the room I am in, (because you can never be sure the Ice Queen or Rape Queen as I will start to call her if she doesn't calm back down, that she will move you.) I got out of bed and opened the curtains.

Sometimes I forget that I am a vampire and now that my skin is sensitive to sunlight, so sensitive in fact that it bursts into flames. Well it partially did that but the smoking came first and that is only a prickly feeling.

I stepped away from the curtain and sunlight streaming into my room and hitting the sunlight deprived carpet that looks more of a mauve colour than blue. I sighed and only then did I realize that the bed clothes had been changed.

I looked down and saw my night clothes have been changed as well. If Amelie had un-dressed me then she could have seen… And touched my…

Suddenly I fell sick. Ignoring the sunlight I opened the window and promptly threw up outside. I can only hope that no-one was walking by underneath and received my… Pleasant gift. After my throwing up, I became aware that I was now alight.

I pushed myself back from the window and rolled around on my floor, extinguishing the flames and thankfully not burning the clothes Amelie had hopefully given me… Or she would not be happy and would punish me more by more raping.

I tried to get the image out of my head. Then I decided to play ninja or super spy thing and crawled over to the window humming/singing sort of the mission impossible tune. Once I got over to the window I carefully took hold of the curtain and pulled it across till it reached the end of it line. Then I crawled over to the other side and pulled the curtain over.

"What are you doing?" A voice said. I screamed and turned around. Of all people, _Oliver_ was there. The man/vampire who had abandoned me when I needed help. I calmed down and leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? What are you doing in my bedroom? I could have been getting dressed you know!" I said. Oliver rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I would know if you were getting dressed and I came to see why you were making that ridiculous noise." He said. I sigh. Vampires these days… Well I guess if you were born in the 1700's or something then you wouldn't have heard of Mission Impossible.

"It was the theme tune to Mission Impossible. Catch up." I said and played with a loose strand on my borrowed night clothes.

"Amelie got you dressed." Oliver said. I looked up at him.

"Yeah right…" I said.

"Don't worry I made sure she kept your bra and underwear on." Oliver said. I visibly breathed a sigh of relief. "But she did touch your… Private parts. And I had to go and get a drink." Oliver said again. I felt like I was going to be sick again.

"You were supposed to stay there and stop her!" I said, loudly. Too loudly and I might go deaf. I wonder if there are any deaf vampires in Morganville…

"Well sorry." He said, obviously he wasn't sorry about it. I sighed.

"Claire darling?" Amelie's voice floated upstairs. I looked around frantically.

"You have to hide me!" I whispered. Oliver shook his head and sighed. He went out.

"Amelie's she's in her room." Oliver said. I swear next time I see him he is going to be on the floor, with a stake sticking out of his chest.

Amelie came in. "Claire sit down." She said. I sat down on the floor. Amelie sighed and pointed to the bed. I crawled over and sat hesitantly on the bed.

"I was thinking and I have been thinking this over and over again and I think it would be good for you if … You went back to your friends." She said. I blinked at her.

"You want me to leave?" I said.

"If you want. Though I would prefer if you stayed." Amelie said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Um sure! Yeah I would love to! I would love to go back to the Glass House." I corrected myself, before she mis-interpreted that. Amelie sighed.

"I have enjoyed your stay and company, little one." She says looking down and clasping her hands.

"I have… As well." I lied. Since the first time I had met the Founder, I had wondered what it was like to live with her. Now I don't want to anymore.

"You must remember though, that we are vampires and your friends are mortals. You will come back to me when they have all passed." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. She had obviously forgotten about Michael.

"No I won't. Michael's a vampire so I will just stay with him." I said. Amelie looked… Sad. I shrugged it off. I would rather live with Michael than be raped by her. "Also you don't know if me and Michael will change Eve and Shane so they could all be vampires and no-one would die. So it's unlikely I will be coming back to you." I said. Amelie nodded her head a little.

"Right… Well… You had better get your stuff together…" She said and walked out of the room. I didn't hesitate. I grabbed a black and white spotted suitcase and packed everything I had. I must admit I stole a few things that were Amelie's but she is never going to use them again… I hope.

After I packed all my things, Myrnin slammed open the door, in a dramatic way and strolled in.

"Claire how nice it is to see you again!" He said. I glared at him. I still haven't forgotten his and Amelie's three way with me. I picked up my bag, which was quite heavy and dragged it out of the room. Myrnin picked it up like it was feathers and walked downstairs.

Oliver threw me a coat which I caught and un-expectedly fell backwards. I tried to get up, but I guess from lack of blood, I am as weak as I was when I was human.

"Help… Me…" I said, embarrassed. I heard someone laugh and I fiercely felt myself blush… If vampires can blush. I heard someone else sigh and take the coat off me. I stood up. "Thanks…" I trailed off. Oliver didn't say anything just pushed me towards the door.

"Wait Claire!" Amelie said. I groaned. No no no… She isn't going to attempt to rape me or kiss me in front of Oliver _and_ Myrnin. And probably some of her maids as well…

"What is it?" I said, tiredly.

"Come here." She said I looked at her sceptically. Then I hid behind Oliver holding onto his shirt. I could feel him tensing and stuff but he is the best defence against an vampire rapist.

I moved Oliver forward, but he didn't budge.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Just come here." She says, more firmly.

Oliver grabs my arm and throws me in front of Amelie. I look at him and he… doesn't look too happy. Myrnin is waiting impatiently outside.

"Could we be friends?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well… I like you but you don't like me back so I was wondering if we could be friends..." Amelie says.

"Uh… Sure…" I said and trailed off.

"Thank you." Amelie says and hugs me. I pat her back awkwardly. She lets go.

"Now you had better go. Myrnin isn't very patient." Amelie said, and gestured towards Myrnin who was pulling flowers out from the garden.

"Okay… Bye." I said and headed out the door, before another word could be uttered from Amelie's mouth.

In the car I just enjoyed the peacefulness.

Even if the screeching of metal breaking and the screams of people getting run over and killed by Myrnin isn't what you call peaceful it was much better than being trapped with Amelie… I shiver.

Myrnin pulled up at 716 Lot Street and I stared admiringly at the Glass House. It has been so long since I last saw it. I opened the door and ran to the front door. Even outside I feel the hose welcoming me.

"Don't mind me, I'm just fetching your bags." Myrnin says. I ignored him and rang the doorbell.


	23. The Ending

**Okay sorry for late update I have been on holiday to Butlins then on the way back I went to the Safari... I'm back now I think this is going to be the last chapter !**

******Enjoy !**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

I rang the doorbell and waited for a few moments, nervously tapping my fingers against my thighs. Myrnin eventually came up from the car with my suitcases, looking crazy and _not_ happy to be carrying my luggage. When no-one answered the door, I fished under some nearby pots until I found the spare key and then let myself in.

The second I stepped into the house I immediately felt a warmth envelope me, like the house welcoming me home. I bent over, patted the floor and murmured some nice words, gave the wall a quick kiss and started walking towards the stairs.

"Um Claire?" Myrnin was looking at me like I was crazy, as if _he _wasn't the crazy one every single day.

"Erm… Just put the suitcases there," I said and pointed to the foyer. Myrnin dumped them and looked at me like he wanted to say something, but didn't so I shrugged and ran upstairs to Shane's room. It was empty of course but still smelt longingly of him. I slowly walked in, breathing in his scent and twirled around and fell backwards onto is bed. His scent wafted up stronger than before and I curled up and wrapped his duvet around me.

This may have seemed desperate to a passerby, but I dare you to try staying away from everyone you love in a vampire's house who all she wants to do to you is attempt to rape you and stuff. Thinking about vampires and blood I felt my stomach painfully twist. I remembered I hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a while, in a _long_while and I ran downstairs, still holding Shane bedtime shirt.

I opened the fridge, eyes already going red and grabbed one Michael's sports bottles. He'll just have to forgive me. I put the bottle in the microwave for about 30 seconds, barely being able to contain myself from ripping the microwave apart and drinking it now. The microwave, to my great relief, finally bleeped and I quickly opened it, pooped the cap off and drank it like I have been starved for ages. (Which I kind of have.)

When I finished I downed another bottle, not even bothering to warm this one up. Then another. And another.

I only felt even remotely full after a good five bottles and even then I wanted more, but I knew better than to drink all of it at once. After I re-filled them and wiped the mouth-piece of my vampy saliva the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Shane or someone equally long awaited I ran to the door in a flash and opened it.

"N-Naomi…" I started. She titled her head to the side and smiled that sick smile that was so _wrong._

"Why hello, young Claire! I see my sister has finally let you go," she said, in her normal voice, unlike Amelie's purring and sickly voice.

"Uh… Yeah… She wanted me to go back to Shane," I said and fiddled with my shirt. Or, not my shirt, _Amelie's_ shirt.

"You have my sister's shirt. And her clothes… What is this about?" Naomi asked, enviously, eyes narrowed.

"Well all my clothes were still here so I didn't have much because well, she ruined a few and since me and her are the same size she lent me them… There're a bit big…" I trailed off, not really thinking of their size at this present moment in time.

"Yes they are aren't they?" Naomi said. Her eyes held a suspicious glint in them that I didn't like at all.

"What are you doing here anyways? I don't have to explain myself to you!" I practically shouted at her. She sighed.

"_Such manners_. You should know well by now that that is no way to treat your superior." With the last word, she shoved her way into the house and stood perfectly balanced in the doorframe and sent me another smile that gave me the chills.

I slowly backed up, bumping against the kitchen door, watching with fear her every move. "Get out!" I screeched at her, but it lacked authority and quavered with fear. She just laughed at me and kept grinning that chilling smile.

"Oh no, Claire. I don't want to do that, not at all. We should have some fun first don't you think? We will have so much fun!" She sounded so much like Amelie that I almost cried. I did _not _in any way, shape or form want to go through that again. I would rather die than go through all that shit again.

She suddenly, but not unexpectedly, leapt at me as I was jammed against the door, pinning me against it. I tried to squirm away, but her hands encircled mine, gripping my wrists in a painful way and wrenching them up until I was in a defenceless position with my hands over my head. She deftly moved to keep both my wrists in one arm and her other hand held my face as she leaned in close, _way_ to close for comfort. "Such fun, Claire, such fun!"

I shivered and struggled with all my newfound vampire might, but it was useless. It was as useless as trying to fight off Amelie. I was just as defeated and weak and terrorized as I had been with her. God, would this never end? "Get off you stupid bitch!" I screamed at her and her eyes narrowed in annoyance at my insults.

She stepped back for a moment without letting go, assessing me with a look that held disdain, lust and jealousy all at the same time. It freaked me out to my core. All I wanted was for her to leave me alone. It just wasn't fair that the second I escaped Amelie's clutches I was forced into ones that I wasn't altogether sure were any less evil or manipulative. In fact, they might have been _worse_.

I twisted my head away from her raptor-like gaze and searched around the room with my eyes for some sort of escape, some sort of weapon, some sort of distraction, but to my great dismay there were no weapons lying about, with my hands stuck there was no way of calling for help or opening the door to the kitchen, and there was nothing to cause to fall or anything that might make her pause. I was utterly alone.

Except I wasn't.

Amelie herself had told me on several occasions, first before I had become a vampire and then after that she could always track one of her own and most importantly she could sense when they were in grave danger. I was most certainly in grave danger. Or, er, on second thought, if Naomi had no intentions of physically maiming me or causing me death then Amelie might not sense anything at all. For I wasn't sure that my life was really on the line, just my... well, you know.

Then again Amelie had also admitted that was a particularly strong connection between us. So strong that it could even go both ways without a conscious effort on her part like it had to be with other vampires she made and even then they could only sense her near death or her location if, _she herself, _made the Call.

Maybe, just maybe she could sense my growing terror and fear and that might me enough to warn her something was off. Besides, she already knew that Naomi had gone after me once. Amelie was smart enough to know that she would keep going after me until she got what she wanted or I was dead.

On top of all that Amelie _hated_ sharing. She especially hated sharing her pets and hated even more when others messed around with what she had publically declared hers. I highly doubted that she wouldn't come if she had any sort of knowledge of what was happening. I was sure she would stop it, sure she would save me. I think.

"You're awfully quiet, little Claire. Are you accepting this now? Are you accepting me? I think you are, little one, I think you're boiling in anticipation!" Her eyes gleamed and that playful smile that held so many charms turned predatory and sinister, causing me to be unable to hold her gaze. She blinked slowly and pulled herself in even closer. "Open your eyes, child."

I didn't at first and wasn't going to, but the sharp rip of her nails ripping through the soft skin of my wrist taught me that it would all be relatively painless if I went along with her sick game. My eyes opened.

"Good girl, Claire. Keep them open." With that she closed the remained inches between us and pressed her silken lips against mine. I struggled and fought, but she kept pushing her nails in deep and god, did that hurt! I whimpered from the pain and my eyes saw red as she nicked my artery, causing blood to flow down my arm in torrents. I could feel her wicked smile against my mouth and I knew that she really did enjoy hurting me. Amelie had never hurt me. Well, she never hurt me while she was raping me, but she sure did love to punish me with broken bones for the stupidest things. Like forgetting to warm up her blood or accidently spying on her and Oliver or being a minute late to Myrnin's. And Myrnin always snitched on me.

The wound closed and the blood stopped flowing, but I was still sick from its loss and I had a gnawing hunger in my stomach that was urging to me to feed and feed_now._ I growled, wanting nothing but to bite her and she mistook it (of fucking course) for pleasure.

Convinced that she had me under her spell and that she was in complete control, she released her bone-crushing grip on my wrists and slid the hand down to my face, pausing there for a moment and cupping it with both hands before continuing on a journey downwards that I knew was so not going to end well.

As her fingertips reached the waistband of my white jeans I had pretty much abandoned all hope, but suddenly a crash cause Naomi to fully release me and spin around, eyes red and glittering fangs down. I had just enough time to open my firmly closed eyes that I had shut despite her orders and witness Amelie shattering the door with a powerful kick that literally sent splinters and glass bits flying out in every direction. She stormed in the room, dressed in a cold, icy white that was hard to look at for too long, her eyes milky white and elegant fangs, down and ready to tear and shred.

She swept into the room with a graceful flourish and neatly dodged all the broken pieces of door and slammed her hand into Naomi's neck with such force that the front part of it crumbled and broke and blood poured out and over Amelie's perfect hand. Oliver swept in besides her, looking equally deadly and scary and grabbed Naomi from behind, pinning her arms behind her back.

Amelie's eyes gave that eerie sheen that meant her compulsion was close to being released and a moment later I felt it with a crushing force. It wasn't even remotely directed at me and I wanted to curl up on the floor on a ball. I couldn't even imagine how much it would have felt like on Naomi who was whimpering and screaming, held up only by Oliver's steady grasp. "The girl is _mine _and mine only. She is not yours in any way and you may _not _touch her, you may not even look at her. _She is mine!_" Amelie hissed with such strength that is was just as terrify as the sight of her, standing there in full Warrior Princess mode, her eyes narrowed into deadly slits that spit seething fire and burned all those to a quaking mess on the ground in seconds. "Are we clear, _sister_?" The last word was spit out like it was a dirty, disgusting word and it made clear the point that Amelie no longer thought of her favourably as she once had. Naomi vigorously shook her head, that simple gesture showing exactly how much she was begging for Amelie to release her and after a few more moments of continued intensity to prove her point Amelie did.

Naomi gasped for air, her whole body quivering with emotion from both the pain and the mental toll the compulsion had taken on her. Amelie didn't even give her a second look as she walked past to me. "Are you alright? Did I come in time? I heard you screaming for me. Are you alright, love?"

I still hated her for what she had done. Hated her with all my heart. But apparently my heart had shrunk for I no longer hated her as much as I had. I couldn't help but feel a strong affinity for her, for after all she had come running the moment I was in danger, something she had always done. How could I hate someone who cared and loved and looked after me so much? The answer was simple, I couldn't.

And even though I was still pissed about everything that hate had suddenly evaporated and I was left with a dislike for her that I knew wouldn't last. She had saved my life! Again!

"Yes, I think I'll be fine," I said quietly, distracted by the struggling Naomi in Oliver's arms. Amelie watched my eyes as they moved and growled softly when she saw that I was still afraid.

"I am done with her, Oliver. Let her be gone."

"Amelie, wouldn't it be best if we-" Oliver was cut off midsentence with the sharp sound of Amelie's fangs slapping down. "Yes, Founder." With that he spun on his heel, still dragging Naomi who was now shouting for mercy and strode out the door.

The frantic red light in Amelie's eyes died and she refocused on me, "Claire, I'm so-" Her words were cut short just as Oliver's had been as my friends pounded into the room scattering the already terrible mess and running towards me, ignoring Amelie.

"Let her go, Amelie." That was Michael. "She doesn't want you to bother her, doesn't want you at all. Amelie's face suddenly turned composed and icy and her eyes moved to rest on Michael. He tried to stare her down, but quickly looked away.

"Of course Michael, I was just checking on her safety. It seems that none of you were around to _protect _what is mine. You should attempt a better guard or I will provide one." She stole one final glance at me and then left in a blur of motion before any of us could get a single word out.

"Bitch," Shane muttered under his breath. Usually this would have irked me, but now I only found it hilarious and burst into a fit of giggles that caused his attention to change from wanting to kill Amelie to wanting to kiss me. And he did.

His lips were like velvet against mine and everywhere we touched hot bursts moved across my skin. I was elated with this kiss, the one I had been longing for, the only one I wanted. I wanted him, not Amelie, not Myrnin, not Oliver, not Naomi, _him._

Eve cleared her throat from somewhere behind me and I pulled away, head down and cheeks red, but Shane just pulled me back in, holding me against him. "Hey Michael, I think tonight would be a great night to go check out the movies and go out for dinner, don't ya think?" She us a knowing smile and a little wink and then flounced out the broken door, dragging Michael along with her. "You should fix that!" she called out over her shoulder as they got in Eve's hearse and drove off.

"Well," Shane said pulling me in for another hot kiss, "I guess that means we have the place to ourselves."

"Hmm, so many rooms to choose from." I replied giving him a slow smile. He smiled back and picked me in his arms in one quick motion that had gasping for air in fright. "Shane!" I was giggling now.

"I think I know the perfect one," he whispered into my ear and kissed me again, but this time it was longer, hotter and so much better. I leaned against him, twisting around slightly to get at the best angle and kept kissing him as he carried my upstairs.

~X~

Hours later I was drifting off to sleep in his arms when I suddenly remembered that I hadn't told him what had happened. I had literally forgotten to tell him that I had cheated, although unwilling, on him. With Amelie and god, this one was by far the worst, _Myrnin!_

Well, I guess if I had forgotten then it really wasn't that important after all and besides I didn't want to ruin this great, amazing thing that was us and I was pretty sure telling him I had accidently slept with Myrnin would do just that. I snuggled in close against his arms, breathing deep his scent and decided that he never needed to know. In fact no one did.

Amelie would forever remain my little secret.

* * *

**What do you think? Thanks for reading !**


End file.
